Facebook
by Sweet Night
Summary: what kind of profiles will our friends form Circle Daybreak have in Facebook? read and comment...!
1. Hannah's profile!

_So... this is a small stupid thing... coz i was so bored... that i just couldn't hel myself... if i got enough reviews... i'll do one for Ash... ;) hahahahahaha you can write things to if you want... just write as a review and i'll add them in the next chapter... _

* * *

**Name**: Hannah Snow

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 62

**Write down what are you thinking:**

Is soo exited that her soulmate THIERRY DESCOUEDRES finally let me have a Facebook… so I just have to say to myself! "WELCOME HOME HANNAH!" =D

**Comments:**

_**Thierry Descouedres:**_

Hannah please remember protect all your pictures, videos and information… I love you!

_**Hannah Snow:**_

Aawww come on Thierry! You are talking like my parents! Xxx I love you too

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Hahahahaha Thierry! You are an old man! Have fun grandpa'! hahahahhahahahaha sucker! ;)

_**Thierry Descouedres:**_

Morgead… you are sleeping with the dog today…;) have fun

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

what the hell? Why? It's too cold outside! THIERRY! IS NOT FEAR =(

_**Jez Redfern:**_

Stop crying as a little baby Morgy! You are a chicken! Be a man for once!... hi Hannah… it was time that you were creating a facebook!

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

Look who is talking Jezebel! ;P

_**Jez Redfern:**_

MORGEAD BLACKTHORN YOU ARE SO DEAD =( YOU JUST WAIT TILL YOU ARE SLEEP!

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

I smell the smelly smell of something that smells smelly

_**Maggie Neely**_

_****Mental slap!*****_

_**Ash Redfern**_

My ice cream! It's alive

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Can you see with what I have to deal everyday!

_**Thierry Descouedres:**_

I feel sorry for you

_**Rashel Jordan**_

I don't… I have to deal with something worst…

_**John Quinn**_

Ash! You forgot how to eat again! Come on, I'll get the funnel

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Can you see?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You won…

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

HANNAH! Guess what I found in my sock last night. Go ahead, guess!

_**Jez Redfern:**_

I think I won…

_**Hannah Snow:**_

Do I really want to know about that?

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

=( no one listens to me in this mansion!

_**Timmy (A/N: I don't know his last name! =( sorry!)**_

Hello Lady Hannah! =D

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Timmy! You are too small to have a Facebook!

_**Timmy**_

Rashel!, I'm a big man. A big, big man!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Big man my underwear!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

ASH!

_**Ash Redfern**_

;)

_**John Quinn**_

Hahahahahahhaa… mine too!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Quinn…

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Thierry, your ceiling is talking to me…

_**Thierry Descouedres:**_

No… It's thea doing spells

_**Jez Redfern:**_

She is going to start a fire… you know right?

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

You know, if I were to die right now, in some sort of fiery explosion due to the carelessness of a friend...well, that would just be ok

_**Hannah Snow:**_

What the hell are you all writing on my wall?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Morgead… you are just stupid… right?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare: You mean what we thought they thought, we think and thought they thought. We think?

_**John Quinn**_

Huh?

_**Thierry Descouedres:**_

?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

I'm confuse

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Yes Ash….

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hahahahaha ;) k!

_**Hannah Snow:**_

STOP DOING STUPID COMMENTS ON MY WALL!

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Hannah!You know what's funnier than 24?...25! hahahahahhaa

_**Hannah Snow:**_

_***slap****_

* * *

_Ok...so if you like it... or hated or whatever just review... pleasseee be nice and do it! i'm begging you pleaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeee =D_

_if i got enough comments i'll do one for anyone you wish me to do!_

_and if you want to write in a member of circle caybreak profile just let me know by reviewing and i'll add it to the next chapter ;)_

_thank you!_


	2. Ash's profile!

OMG only one chapter and i got 18 reviews? wow thank u soo much guys! really!

and i'm so sorry that i didn't update before... but i just have sooo much homework that it's driving me crazy!... i'm no kidding!

I have to write a history, biology essay, english, TOK essay, and a spanish essay per week... then i need to do community and servise, sports and belly dance... all this is driving me insane!...so i'm so sorry if i take ages updating!

It's nt my fault!

but here u go... i'm in study period right now...in school... doing this for u guys!

hope u like the chapter! ;)... It's about my favorite, amezing and hottest guy ever! ;) if u know who i'm talking about! hahahahah

* * *

Facebook

**Name**: Ash Redfern

**Age**: 19

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:

**Write something about you: **I'll fight dragons, just like any knight for his Lady. I'll prove myself. You'll be proud of me.

**Write down what are you thinking:**

I'm ASH REDFERN! ;)

**Comments:**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

My knight

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

How the hell did you manage to get so many friends! ?

_**Ash Redfern**_

For my profile picture ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Hahahahahaha nice….

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Huh?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Love you…

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Cowabunga!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead….

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Weird dude

_**Jez Redfern**_

"Unfortunately, cousin, we Redferns sometimes have to bend the rules a little in order to hold our own."

_**Ash Redfern**_

Liar!

_**Jez Redfern**_

I don't mind being called a liar when I am lying, when I am about to lie or just finished lying... but not when I am telling the truth.

_**Thierry Descouedres:**_

Jez…. ***mental slap*** hey Ash… I just wanted to remind you that next week is your turn babysit Timmy…

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm normally not a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me Superman.

_**Timmy**_

-.-

_**John Quinn**_

Ash! Don't kill me. I have a wife and kids. Eat them.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

RASHEL!

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

ASH! Give me the number for 911!

_**Ash Redfern**_

I don't know it…

_**John Quinn**_

Crap! Neither do i!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

****mental slap***

_**Jade Redfern**_

Ash I'm sorry but we couldn't pass our driving test…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try ;)

_**Mary- Lynnette**_

****mental slap***

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

Yeah sure… and btw! You forgot my birthday! Thanks a lot brother

_**Ash Redfern**_

I did not!

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

Oh really? Then when it's my birthday?

_**Ash Redfern**_

It was two days ago ;)

_**John Quinn**_

Holly crap! You actually remembered it!

_**Ash Redfern**_

;) hahahaha dear Quinn a diplomat is a man who always remembers a woman's birthday but never remembers her age

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

-.-

_**John Quinn**_

Hahahahaha come on Kestrel! Age is something that doesn't matter, unless you are a cheese

_**Rashel Jordan**_

****mental slap**** experience Quinn?

_**John Quinn**_

;)

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Men are like wine: some turn to vinegar, but the best improve with age.

_**Thierry**_ _**Descouedres:**_

Thanks Mare! ;)

_**John Quinn**_

I totally agree with Mare! ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

Huh? ( I'm the only one that you should be giving complements!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash… come on! Grow up love

_**Maggie Neely**_

Few women admit their age. Few men act theirs

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Wahahahahahahahhaha Ash that one was for you!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey! Mare is the only one allows insulting me! And I'm still very young! So shut up! I'm a teenager; I'm allowed to do mistakes!

_**Jez Redfern **_

It is true that you are only young once, but you can be immature for a lifetime

_**Thierry**_ _**Descouedres:**_

To me, old age is always 20 years older than I am.

_**John Quinn**_

Age is a high price to pay for maturity

_**Thierry**_ _**Descouedres:**_

I totally agree

_**Timmy**_

The old believe everything; the middle-aged suspect everything; the young know everything

_**Ash Redfern**_

****mental slap**** especially you little demon!

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Youth is a wonderful thing. What a crime to waste it on children

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead….

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Thierry! Old age isn't so bad when you consider the alternative.

_**Ash Redfern**_

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**John Quinn**_

-.- not funny

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Come on honey… you need to get some sense of humor!

_**John Quinn**_

Age is a number and mine is unlisted

_**Rashel Jordan **_

****mental slap****

_**Hannah Snow**_

Hahahahhaa… the other day Thierry told me "As you get older three things happen. The first is your memory goes, and I can't remember the other two" hahahahahah

_**Morgead Blackthorn:**_

Wahahahahahahahhaa

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm going to throw up! Hahahahahahaha I cannot stop laughing!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Age is strictly a case of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare…Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Only you could say something so stupid like that my love…

_**Ash Redfern**_

;) I can be stupid but I'm yours…. ;)

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I know… ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

STOP DISCUSSING AGE IN MY WALL!

* * *

Ok...so what you think? hate it? ideas? opinions?...

and yeah! i'm a really random person! hahahahahahaha

thank u sooo much to all the people that review my story! u guys are amezing!

next will be Gillian or Delos... i haven't decid it yet! ;)


	3. Delos profile!

OMG! two chapters in a day! holly muffin! hahahahahaha... ok... so because i got so many reviews asking for HIM! i did this chapter... and it's quite long...because i swear! I'm really random! but today was just my day! hahahahahahaha ;)

next one... because _TotallyGaga _has been asking for it... it will be the next chapter!Delos Redfern

* * *

Name:

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 620000

**Write down what are you thinking:**

Maggie, the important thing is for you to getaway safe. And to do that you have to go as soon as you Wake up. I'm going to show you the way…

_**Maggie Neely**_

Awww that was one of the sweetest thing u did for me!

_**Delos Redfern**_

Love you…. But I'm not really sure about this…

_**Maggie Neely**_

About what?

_**Delos Redfern**_

About this facebook idea

_**Maggie Neely**_

Why not? It's awesome!

_**Delos Redfern**_

My cousins

_**Ash Redfern**_

Well… well… well… look who joined us!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Wow Delos I'm soo impress! You are actually following technology!

_**John Quinn**_

No he is not… Maggie did it for him… he couldn't even turn the computer on!

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

That is lame…

_**Thea Harman**_

People stop being so mean to Delos! Tried to understand that he spent his whole life being a prince!

_**Delos Redfern**_

I'm still a prince…

_**Ash Redfern**_

In wonderland

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash shut up! You used to say that you were one of Narnia's kings!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey! I was drunk!

_**Thea Harman**_

Ash… vampires can't get drunk

_**Ash Redfern**_

Go and get a life you people! Leave mine alone!

_**Maggie Neely**_

Same answer then for Delos! Leave my soulmate alone!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ok… Delos… I admit that I'm a cruel and heartless bitch but I'm damn good at it

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Wow! Go Jez!

_**John Quinn**_

Ash! Stupidity is not a crime so you're free to go

_**Maggie Neely**_

Ok guys… I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouths!"

_**James Rasmussen **_

Watch out for the idiot behind me!"

_**Maggie Neely**_

Huh?

_**Poppy North**_

Morgead just went to our room and it's trying to use Jamie's laptop…

_**Hannah Snow**_

My gosh people! You are soo evil!

_**Delos Redfern**_

Please guys! Leave me alone for once or you'll see!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ok guys, I think we have been really mean to Delos and I don't know what to say… so I'll just say what's in my heart... Baboom, Baboom, Baboom

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Wahahahahahah LMAO!

_**Delos Redfern**_

This is coming to a serious was of bullying!

_**Maggie Neely**_

It's all right love… take it easy… I'm here for you and I love you anyways

_**Delos Redfern**_

Thank you?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Delos you should ignore all these retard people and listen to your soulmate

_**Delos Redfern**_

I do!

_**Poppy North**_

Do you know what a really sweet thing is?

_**Delos Redfern**_

No… what is it?

Poppy North

In facebook you can actually write down that you are in a "relationship" and you can say the person's name!

_**Delos Redfern**_

Really?

_**Poppy North **_

Yeah… try it! =D

_****5 minutes after****_

**Delos Redfern is in a relationship with… John Quinn**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Wahahahahahahahahahah

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Huh?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Ehhh… Delos? I think you did a mistake

_**Delos Redfern**_

Wasn't me! I couldn't find put where to add it so I asked to the first person that I found!

_**Poppy North**_

And that person was?

_**Delos Redfern**_

Timmy

_**Ash Redfern**_

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Do you want to know how I knew you were gay? You like Coldplay (**A/N: sorry people… I just don't like that group at all… but if you like them…I'm truly sorry!)**

_**Delos Redfern**_

Ok! Stop now! I'm a prince and no one goes insulting me around! I'm telling you right now… to the next one who actually says something else against me trying to make fun of me or whatever because I grew up in a completely different way than you guys is going to pay… and I'm not joking!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Delos calm down… they make fun of you exactly for this…

_**Delos Redfern**_

For what?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You have such a big EGO!

_**Delos Redfern**_

No I don't!

_**Miles Neely**_

Actually you do… sorry… I now… really random… but in less than 3 hours with a Facebook…you actually started the third world war!

_**Delos Redfern**_

I do not have a big ego!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Then tell me… why are you so important again?

_**Delos Redfern**_

I'm a wild Power, a vampire and of course, one of the greatest princes that Black Dawn ever had…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You see! you have a big ego!

_**Delos Redfern**_

What do you want me to do? I'm important! Everything about me is important! Give me a museum and I'll fill it

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

****mental slap****

_**Maggie Neely**_

It's ok Delos… I love you no matter what… and I'll help you with your Facebook ;)

_**Miles Neely**_

You know what?...Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings.

_**James Rasmussen**_

Let's just not go there…

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Delos… just never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway.

_**Thea Harman**_

Gillian! My goodness!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Delos and btw! There are no stupid questions, just stupid people.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ok… Jill are you all right?

_**Jez Redfern**_

HEY GUYS! What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?

_**Maggie Neely**_

What ?

_**Jez Redfern**_

'Hold my purse.'

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hard works never killed anybody, but why take a chance?

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

Hey, Gillian are you crying?"

_**Gillian Lenox**_

"No."

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

"What then? Are you naturally that puffy?"

_**Gillian Lenox**_

*slaps*

_**Ash Redfern**_

The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do.

_**Thea Harman**_

You know what? It's funny how everybody wants to go to heaven; but nobody wants to die.

_**Mark Carter**_

Ash! ….Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid.

_**Delos Redfern**_

Do I even know you?

_**John Quinn**_

Dude you have to run as soon as possible and talk to Thierry!

_**Delos Redfern**_

Why?

_**John Quinn**_

Because your birth certificate expired!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

*****mental slap*****

_**Delos Redfern**_

What do you mean, my birth certificate expired?

_**John Quinn**_

GO!

_**Delos Redfern**_

NOOOO….. I WANT TO EXIST!...I'll be right back guys! THIERRY!

_**Ash Redfern**_

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO! LMAO! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA BRILLIANT!

Mary- Lynnette Carter

Ok I admit it! That was funny!

_**Jez Redfern**_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**James Rasmussen **_

Hahahahahahahaha

Poppy North

=D

*****5 minutes later*****

_**Iliana Dominick**_

OH! Hahahahhahahahahaah

_**John Quinn**_

who laughs last didn't get it.

_**Iliana Dominick**_

-.-

_**Poppy North**_

It's ok Iliana ….always remember you're unique, just like everyone else. **(A/N: sorry… I don't like Iliana at all)**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash go for Delos and told him that there is nothing wrong with his birth certificate!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare…nooo please! He is down stairs and I can't be bothered to go!

_**Poppy North **_

Lazy cow! =D

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

He's so lazy that if there were work in bed, he would rather sleep on the floor.

Jez Redfern

Delos! …. The key to a good relationship is the key. Give me back the key.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

ASH REDFERN!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Whatever it is - I didn't do it! It was Quinn or Timmy!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I really wonder why at this time is called 'after dark' when it really is 'after light'

_**Delos Redfern**_

***mental slap***

_**Hannah Snow**_

Guys! If you know the speed of light…so what is the speed of dark?

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

There is always a light at the end of the tunnel; lets pray it is not a train!

_**Ash Redfern**_

I saw this Frisbee coming my way and i wondered why it was getting bigger and bigger, then it hit me.

_**Gillian Lenox**_

When life gives you lemons…. you throw it at mean people and hope it gets in their eyes.

_**Delos Redfern**_

What does pessimist means?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Pessimist is a person that looks both ways before crossing a one way street

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead I did not hit you I simply high fived your face

_**Timmy**_

I'm multi-talented; I can talk and piss you off at the same time

_**Poppy North**_

OMG! Know what I'm thinking?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

No.

_**Poppy North **_

Neither do I… Isn't that frightening?

_**Maggie Neely**_

I found out why dogs drink out of the toilet. My brother told me it's because it's cold in there. And I'm like: How did he know that?

_**Ash Redfern**_

if at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence you tried

_**Delos Redfern**_

I'm a nobody, nobody is perfect, and therefore I'm perfect.

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

Yo guys! … what's the dumbest question?

James Rasmussen

What is it?

_**Morgead Blackthorn: **_

Asking a pregnant woman is she virgin …:

_**John Quinn**_

My imaginary friend thinks i have mental problems

_**Ash Redfern**_

In that case… I hear mimes

_**Poppy North**_

In that case… Where does all the WHITE go when the snow melts?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Common sense is no longer so common.

_**Poppy North**_

Do the people in mickey mouse costumes at disneyland, smile for the camera?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

When life gives me lemons, I ask who the hell are you? What are the lemons for? Why in god's name are you giving me them? I didn't ask for no damn lemons! oh and by the way…. what the HELL were your parents thinking when they called you life?

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was sixty. She's ninety-seven now, and we don't know where the hell she is.

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare I didn't fall…. I was testing gravity. …It still works.

_**Delos Redfern**_

Maggie help me!

* * *

ok... so pleasseee review! and i'll update as soon as possible...

if i don't get enough reviews i won't update soon! =D

sorry...but in this life you need to work! and this is mine! ;) hahahahahhahaa

thanks for reading guys! thanks a lot!


	4. Gillian's profile!

**hahahaha ok... thank you soo much guys for the reviews! they made me smile so much that my parents think that i have a problem... OH...WELL =D**

**Jynxiii hahahahaha i'm happy that i made laugh to ur mother and ur grandmother =D hahahahaha yeah!**

**pierulestheworld I'm sorry that your mom believes that you are mentally unstable... but my parents already believe that for me =P hahahahahahahhaa  
**

**lamia vampress YOU MUST STOP READING MY STORIES! YOU SHOULD BE WORKING ON UR STORIES SO I CAN READ THEM! =D hahahahahahhaha just kidding ;) but i still waiting for the next chapters of your stories! New Soulmate Trouble! i really want to know wut happend!**

**xXPurpleMidnightXx You made me laugh a lot with ur reviews! thanks!**

**little-witch14 you r right ...it took me long enough to do Delos! hahahaha but i did it!  
**

**TotallyGaga This chapter is for you! coz u told me and told me and retold me to do it! here it is!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Name**: Gillian Lenox

**Age**: 16

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 670

Gillian is: in a relationship with **David Blackburn**

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"Maybe… some angels are real"

_**Gillian Lenox **_

Hello people!

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

David! Do you want an Iron tablet? Keeps your strength up while you're menstruating

**David Blackburn**

I don't menstruate

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

Yeah? Neither do I.

_**Gillian Lenox **_

K….***mental slap*** Morgead stop picking in my soulmate!

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

Bite me

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead! My goodness man! Stop annoying people!

_**Gillian Lenox **_

I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits. That's the smell of failure, and it's stinking up my wall Morgead!

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Hannah! You paint the whole room pink!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Yeah! So the baby could have a nice environment!

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Yeah…. Great! That is where our daughter or gay son will sleep

_**Hannah Snow**_

Hey! Don't say that!

_**Gillian Lenox **_

Why are you guys discussing this on my Facebook wall?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Gillian leave us alone! You see Hannah! Facebook is not good!

_**Hannah Snow**_

How come?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

There is no joy in these kids, they feel invisible. That's why every one of them has a Facebook page.

**David Blackburn**

Hey M&M, so I got tickets to monster trucks this weekend...

_**Gillian Lenox **_

No thanks, not my thing.

**David Blackburn**

Truckazilla versus Truckasaurus, and get this, the trucks breathe fire!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Keller you still owe me that report on...that you did last summer

_**Raksha Keller**_

Almost half way done with almost all of it Lord Thierry

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people

_**Gillian Lenox **_

That was you?

_**Eric Ross**_

You and your friends threw pee balloons at me.

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

I know...

_**Eric Ross**_

You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hahahaha sucker!

_**Mary-Lynnette **__**Carter**_

OMG! Ash I love it so much! This is so good! Thank you!

_**Ash Redfern**_

You know, if you really want to thank me, I've got a few ideas...

_**Mary-Lynnette **__**Carter**_

It's just a sandwich, Ash…

_**Gillian Lenox **_

MY GOSH! ASH! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! Mare slap him!

_**Mary-Lynnette **__**Carter**_

I will ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

WHAT? WHY DO YOU WANT HER TO SLAP ME?

_**Gillian Lenox **_

Because it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt; then it's hilarious! =D

**David Blackburn**

Hahahahahahahhahaa nice one Jill! ;)

_**Gillian Lenox **_

;)

_**Jez Redfern**_

Guys? Have you realize that we live in an age where pizza arrives first than the police?

**David Blackburn**

How come?

_**Jez Redfern**_

The other day I was with Morgead and the retard told me… Jez I bet that you can't burn down the house… so while he ordered a pizza for us… well… let's just say that I won the bet! =D

_**Gillian Lenox **_

YOU BURN DOWN THE MANSION?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Actually my room…. Thierry was furious… but then we invite him to come with us and the pizza guy to eat with our pizza! So he was actually pretty cool =D

_**Gillian Lenox **_

_****mental slap!**** _Thea? Do you want to come with me to the beach?

_**Thea Harman **_

No…let's go the mall!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Nooo… beach is better!

_**Thea Harman **_

But the mall has cute clothes!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

But the beach has cute boys!

_**Thea Harman **_

To the beach!

**David Blackburn**

Huh?

_**Eric Ross**_

Double huh?

_**John Quinn**_

Ash… no offences… but your girlfriend scares me!

_**Ash Redfern**_

How come?

_**John Quinn**_

She knows everything about stars! You know, she is kind of a dork…

_**Ash Redfern**_

I know, but she's my dork. ;)

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Aawww… so sweet!... I think?

_**Timmy**_

I'll tell Mary-Lynnette that you called her a dork!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

You are ONE evil little person!

_**Timmy**_

Let's not start flattering now

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I have my EYES on you!

_**Timmy**_

RASHEL I HAVE A STALKER!

_**Iliana Dominick**_

Guys you are so weird and mean to everybody! I hate you so much sometimes!

_**Mary-Lynnette **__**Carter**_

Hate makes you ugly. Oops! Too late!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_**John Quinn**_

I'm the man who had the cheese.

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm the man who had the jerky

_**John Quinn**_

We put 'em both together

_**Ash Redfern**_

and dude it really workey

_**John Quinn**_

Cheese jerky! SAY WHAT?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Say what?

_**John Quinn**_

Cheese jerky!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Yeah baby!

_**Poppy North**_

O…..M….G….WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I feel sick…. That was …. So wrong! STOPO MESSING IN MY WALL!

* * *

Ok... so since a lot of people want me to write about their favorite character... I'll the next...

For this chapter i used three TV show's quotes... If you can guess them...I'll do the character that you want me to... BUT ONLY IF YOU GUESS THE 3 TV SHOWS!

If no one guess it... i'll choose it...

good luck! ;) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa _(evil laugh)_

_ you know you love me!_

_ xoxo _

_ !_


	5. Jez's profile!

_Me: Sorry! it took my too long to update...but school is driving me insane! well i'm already insane... but know is actually serious! _

_**Ash Redfern**_

_ is true!_

_Ash! shut up!_

_Since anyone guess the 3 TV shows... 2 people found out about 2 of them... I got really worry about this... But since they both chose the same person... I'm happy about it!_

_So pleasee congratulations for jmfantasy and Phantom-Girl XD! you guys did a great job! ;) hahahahahaha_

_the TV Shows were... 1) Hannah Montana (everybody got that one! wow! lol) 2) Glee! 3) Gossip Girl (no one got that one!)_

_hahahahhaa anyways... so because you guys asked for this! here it is ;) enjoy!_

_i don't own the night world... but one...i will ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Name**: Jez Redfern

**Age**: 16

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 1289364

**Jez Redfern**: is in a relationship with Morgead Blackthorn

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"They knew I was half human. They kept yelling 'kill the freak'. So that's what I am, you see"

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You are not a freak Jez

_**Jez Redfern**_

Oh it's You…. Yeah sure…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You are a lot of things Jez… things I have told you before… but you are not a freak.

_**Jez Redfern**_

What kind of things if I can know =/

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You are beautiful, brave and intelligent, you have always been there for me… and oh yeah… you are my best friend ;)

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead Blackthorn… are you getting emotional?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

For you anything… ;)

**-.-.-.-.- Jez Redfern and Raven Madril like this… **

_**Raven Madril **_

I always knew you guys would end up together…. You know…. All this time!

_**Jez Redfern**_

RAVEN! Is that really you girl? What the hell? :O

_**Thistle Galena **_

HEY! I'm here too!

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Well well well… looks as all the gang is here ;) yo Morgead..!

_**Jez Redfern**_

:O

_**Thistle Galena **_

This is a little bit awkward… aren't you happy of seeing us? Fuck you!

_**Jez Redfern**_

What? No wait! I am! I'm so happy that you guys are here! =D I'm just shock… I mean… you never really got into the soulmate thingy!

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Yeah…well… long story… anyways where is Morgead?

_**Jez Redfern**_

He is right here…. Morgead!

_**Thistle Galena **_

MORGEAD!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead?

_**Ash Redfern**_

He faint…

**-.-.-.-.-.- Ash Redfern likes this-.-.-.-**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Hey there

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey… who will we prank today?

_**Jez Redfern**_

I can't think of anyone… since Delos is like with a psychologist… Timmy is just adorable… and Eric is working…

_**Ash Redfern**_

So?

_**Raven Madril **_

Hello! We still here! Remember us?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Private conversation… talk to the hand… or to any of our managers ;)

_**Raven Madril **_

=/ excuse me? Who do you think you are?

_**Ash Redfern**_

See my name sweetheart… I'm Ash Redfern ;)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ash Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Great another Redfern…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-. Jez Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Jez…that was sarcasm…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Who are this people?

_**Jez Redfern**_

My gang! A problem with that?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Who will we prank today! I'm getting impatient!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Since I can't think in anyone… we'll prank and piss the hell out of Morgead =D

**-.-.-.-.-. Redfern and Jez Redfern like this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm in ;) QUINN!

_**John Quinn**_

Right here ;)

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Quinn? Like Hunter's son or something like that?

_**John Quinn**_

Do I even know you?

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Just answer the question

_**John Quinn**_

Sorry, my soulmate taught me that I shouldn't talk to estrangers.

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Sorry guys… I just went for a coke and a game coz this was kinda slow… what did I miss?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Really Morgead?...really?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Leave the guy alone… he is proud of himself. He finished a jigsaw puzzle in 6 months and the box said 2-4 years.

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Exactly! Wait… NOOO… what?

_**John Quinn**_

NOOO! He went to the book store to buy a 'Where's Wally' book. When he got there, he couldn't find the book anywhere. Well played Wally, well played.

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I did not! Jez! You told them?

_**Jez Redfern**_

_***mental slap***_ I really wonder how Mare and Rashel survive with this!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Guys! Have you ever had a fly or small bug land on your computer screen and your first reaction is to try and scare it with the cursor?

_**Jez Redfern**_

And Thierry too…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hahahhaha My soulmate said I'm too immature and if I don't grow up it's going to erect a barrier between us. Hahahaha

_**Thistle Galena **_

Where is the funny part?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Ha ha ha, erect.

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Hahahahah it sounds as er and then ect! Hahahahah get it? Er-ect

_**Jez Redfern**_

And sometimes for me too…

_**Valerian Stillman **_

You have a really special family Jez… you really do =P

_**Delos Redfern**_

I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SPECIAL!... MAGGIE!

_**Jez Redfern**_

I see what you mean… I really do…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Jez …Statistically, 132% of all people exaggerate, so don't be part of that group

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

_***mental slap***_ Morgead… you just did…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Damn it! You screw up my joke! Nerd =P

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

Be nice to nerds, chances are that you will be working for them.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Thank you? ASH!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Apologize

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Make me

_**Ash Redfern**_

Oh… be sure I will… now do it

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I don't feel like it =P

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'll be right back ;)

_**John Quinn**_

If I were you… run!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I'm not scare of !

_**Jez Redfern**_

Yeah sure… Ash if you kill him you'll be in troubles

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm back… sorry… Morgead what did you say before?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I'm sorry Mare… I was a moron

_**Ash Redfern**_

Well done Morgy…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Apologizes taken… no problem Morgy ;)

_**Thistle Galena **_

Yeah Morgy ;) you are a sooker!

_**Galen Drache**_

You meant "sucker"

_**Jez Redfern**_

HEY GALEN! =D … my goodness Thistle! You are failing English! I can see that!

_**Thistle Galena **_

Me? Failing English? That's unpossible!"

_**Galen Drache**_

Hey Jez… Ash… Mare… Quinn… Delos?... people that is don't know…and Morgy ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Do not call me like that!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Guys! One question…. If love is blind, how can we believe in love at first sight?

_**Poppy North**_

I don't know…. But I really wonder… Jamie!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Oohh… Jamie! Poppy has a question! Jamie!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash…leave James alone… he is my friend

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What about me?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You see… you can annoy Morgy

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I didn't mean that….

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Hello there… ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Who are you talking to?

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Mary-Lynnette

_**Jez Redfern**_

If I were you… I would shut up now… she is taken

_**Valerian Stillman **_

By who?

_**Ash Redfern**_

_***furious face***_ ME! Sorry but I saw and fought for her first! _**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_ is mine =P

**-.-.-.-.-.-Mary-Lynnette Carter, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Hannah Snow, Galen Drache and other 9 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I love you too Ash

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ash Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Jez Redfern just joined the group…"my boyfriend is also natural retarder!" _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Rashel Jordan, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lenox, Poppy North, Mary-Lynnette Carter and other 20 people like this.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What the hell? JEZEBEL!

_**Jez Redfern**_

I got an invitation for joining it!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

From who?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Mare, Rashel, Gillian, Thea, Maggie…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

O.o

_**Iliana Dominick**_

**You know… Losing a boyfriend can be hard… In my case it was almost impossible.**

_**Poppy North **_

**A closed mouth gathers no foot.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Poppy! Do not argue with an idiot. She will drag you down to her level and beat you with experience.

_**Poppy North **_

Experience Mare?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Huh?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

;)

_**Jez Redfern**_

You are soooo mean people! You are worst than me! =D I feel proud! I actually taught you something!

_**Raven Madril**_

Jez! Thistle has been trying drugs!

_**Jez Redfern**_

WTF? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S SAD? LAME?

_**Thistle Galena **_

**I said "no" to drugs, but they just wouldn't listen**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Stop doing it… I don't care what it takes you... but if you keep going with it… you'll out of the gang

_**Valerian Stillman **_

That's our Jez ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

MY Jez… =P

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead =D

_**Thistle Galena **_

Hello! Kids here!

_**Jez Redfern**_

You are not a kid…

_**John Quinn**_

How old are you Thistle?

_**Thistle Galena **_

What do you care!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

She is like 16… but she decided stop growing… so she looks like 8 years old…

_**John Quinn**_

Another demon?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You could say yes…

_**Thistle Galena **_

What are you talking about?

_**John Quinn**_

You know… my soulmate's best friend is like 17 but he looks as if he was 4 years old… he is evil…

_**Thistle Galena **_

I know he is evil… so am I!

_**Jez Redfern**_

O.o you know Timmy?

_**Valerian Stillman **_

Oh yeah… told you it was a long story..but you just made it really simple! Thistle found her soulmate

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

TIMMY IS THISTLE SOULMATE?

_**Ash Redfern**_

The little demon found his soulmate?

_**John Quinn**_

SAY WHAT THAT YOU MAKE ME SAY WHAT?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Oh goodness

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

THIERRY! THE APOCALIPSIS STARTS!

_**Ash Redfern**_

The little demon found his soulmate?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead stop exaggerating!

_**Ash Redfern**_

The little demon found his soulmate?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Do you need a slap Ash?

_**Ash Redfern**_

The little demon found his soulmate?

_**Jez Redfern**_

I'm warning you!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Sorry! I'm just shock! He actually found his soulmate!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Grow up Ash! Follow Quinn's example…right Quinn ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Quinn?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Quinn they are talking to you!

_**Galen Drache**_

He faint

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Thierry Descouedres, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Rashka Keller and another 49 people like this.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Thistle is not THAT evil…

_**Thistle Galena **_

I asked God for a bike, but I know God doesn't work that way. So I stole a bike and asked for forgiveness ;)

_**Galen Drache**_

You were saying?

_**Jez Morgead**_

At least she is not as bad as Timmy

_**Ash Redfern**_

Timmy is just Timmy… you can't be worst than him

_**Thistle Galena **_

Timmy is SO COOL that ice cubes are afraid of him. =P

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Got it Ash? Hahahahahah

_**Thistle Galena **_

Timmy is SO COOL that he can't be killed by bullets because they're afraid.

_**Galen Drache**_

No…that is because he is a vampire… wood remember?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I think if Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga had a kid... it would look like Chucky or Timmy :P** (A/N: I love Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber, so I'm really sorry for this but is true!)**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ok! I Think everyone should stop teasing poor Justin Bieber... She has feelings too!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

That's my Jez ;)

_**Jez Redfern**_

No Morgead..That's you when you were singing "baby" to me the other night ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I was not! James where are you when I need support?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Right BEHIND YOU! …Boo!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Shit! Man you almost gave me a heart attack! Anyways help here!

_**James Rasmussen**_

I really wish I could but, I have to stay home and wash my tongue.

_**Jez Redfern**_

Wahahahahahahaha You lost Morgy and I won…as always darling…as always ;) NOW STOP DISCUSSING BULLYCRAP IN MY WALL!

* * *

Please Review! did you like it? hate it? boring? funny? any feelings?

Lol

thanks to everyone that review before! and it will do it again! ;)


	6. Keller's profile!

_all right! so here is the next chapter...and guys i just make a poll so please go and check it out! ;)_

* * *

Keller's Facebook

**Name**: Raksha Keller

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 167567

**Raksha Keller: **is in a relationship with _**Galen Drache**_

**Family: **_**Rashel Jordan**_ (sister)

**Write down what are you thinking:**

People die…

Beauty fades…

Love changes…

And you will always be alone…

_**Galen Drache**_

You don't believe that…

_**Raksha Keller **_

We are not having the same argument as always ok Galen?...

_**Galen Drache**_

Just admit it… You know that is not true… you are not alone because I'm with you… You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and my love for you will never change…

_**Raksha Keller **_

I love you

**-.-.-.-.-.-Mary-Lynnette Carter, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Hannah Snow, Galen Drache and other 9 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Raksha Keller **_

OMG people! Don't you have something else to be doing?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Why the hell do people ask the same retarder question?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Because there is always a retard asking the same thing as an answer ;P

**-.-.-.-. Jordan and Rashka Keller like this-.-.-.-.-**

_**John Quinn**_

Maybe I'm an idiot! But I'm not stupid!

_**Raksha Keller **_

Hahahahahahahhaha Hey Rashel ;)

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Hey sis ;) what's up?

_**Raksha Keller **_

Not much… u?

_**John Quinn**_

Hey there! Rashel what the hell is wrong with your twerp?

_**Raksha Keller **_

I don't know John… are you feeling bad today or something?

_**Galen Drache**_

Keller…. ;)

_**Rashel Jordan **_

What twerp?

_**Raksha Keller **_

Yeah...which one? You?

_**John Quinn**_

-.- that is not funny…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

He is talking about Timmy

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Timmy is not a twerp! And what's wrong with him?

_**Ash Redfern**_

He has been saying weird stuffs

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Like what?

_**John Quinn**_

He called me a "rue"

_**James Rasmussen**_

And what did he mean, you'd rue the day?

_**Poppy North**_

Yeah, what does rue mean?

_**John Quinn**_

No one knows!

_**Ash Redfern**_

I got it, right here. Roux - a mixture of fat and flour used to make sauces and soups!

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

Timmy called you a fat flower?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Raksha Keller, Rashel Jordan, James Rasmussen, Mary-Lynnette Carte and other 10 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Hey Boss

_**Rashka Keller**_

Hi Nissa

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Is Iliana Trapped?

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Like a monkey in a box ! =D

_**Raksha Keller**_

Why would a monkey be in a box?

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

What am I, a monkey expert? Hey Winnie

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Hey Nissa! Hey Boss! Hey Circle Daybreak! Hey Galen!

_**Galen Drache**_

Hey Winnie =D

_**Ash Redfern**_

Aw! I got butter on my eyebrow…

_**Raksha Keller**_

The clean it!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter **_

He is trying to lick it… Ash?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mmhmm?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter **_

It's not possible!

_**Ash Redfern**_

=(

_**Raksha Keller**_

Oh…God

_**Galen Drache**_

Be patient Keller... some people are more special than others… ;) specially Ash

_**Raksha Keller**_

Hahahahahaha….now that's the reason why we are soulmates ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm so special! =)

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter **_

Yeah Ash… you are the most special of all of us ;)

_**John Quinn**_

LMAO

_**Ash Redfern**_

Are you being sarcastic Carter?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter **_

What you think Redfern?

_**Ash Redfern**_

;) now that's the prove that we are soulmates

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Who paint the whole mansion in black?

_**Raksha Keller**_

Wasn't me

_**Ash Redfern**_

Wasn't me…probably Morgead and Jez…

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

I knew something like this would happen!

_**Raksha Keller**_

It was just a freak thing.

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Because you associate with freaks!

_**Raksha Keller**_

Jez and Morgead are not freaks…

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

***is giving Keller a look***

_**Raksha Keller**_

All right… Jez is not a freak!…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Galen Drache, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Maggie Neely, Delos Redfern, Jez Redfern, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Timmy, Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Gillian Lenox and other 1865 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Hey!

_**Jez Redfern**_

It's ok Morgy ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Jezebel you are in troubles…

_**John Quinn**_

Who has urine troubles?

_**Raksha Keller**_

***mental slap***

_**Iliana Dominick**_

Hey Keller! Wow! You look terrible today!

_**Raksha Keller**_

I'm sick…. I feel like butt…

_**Jez Redfern **_

Wahahahahahhahaha

_**Galen Drache**_

Keller… ***mental slap***

**Keller joined the group…. "My boyfriend is a prince, but there is not freaking way I'll be Cinderella". **

_**Galen Drache**_

Why not?

_**Raksha Keller**_

-.- do not even start…

_**Galen Drache **_

Dear Keller, you are right, you don't deserve be Cinderella, she is nothing compared to you

**-.-.-.****Raksha Keller likes this-.-.-.-.**

_**Raksha Keller**_

Dear Galen, I love you more than you can imagine…and even if I rather being death, before being Cinderella, I'm glad that you are my blue prince ;)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Raksha Keller and Galen Drache like this -.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Dear me,  
you are the sexiest thing that has ever walked this earth!  
love, me

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Oh…god

_**Raksha Keller**_

ASH GET OUT OF MY FACEBOOK!

* * *

Guys...please go and check out my other stories! ;) you'll love them!

and i need the reviews!

so be nice and check them out!

-Quinn meets Ash!

-the nightmare before christmas

-song fiction

so pleasseee...go and check them out! and don't forget the poll! is in my profile ! ;)

you know you love

xoxo

-"


	7. Quinn's profile!

_Hey guys! it has been a while and I'm really truly sorry! But i had this horrible math test...and let's just say that i've been praying for not fail it! otherwise...good bye computer! and trust me! i die!_

_anyways...here is your next chapter... but before you read it I have something to say..._

_you guys have been reading my story but not really commenting it! so... if i don't get more than 15 reviews i won't update the next chapter!_

_yes...I say it!... I won't do it till i see 15 reviews!_

_and if you do not review I swear i'll do a strike and good bye facebook story!_

_I don't want to be mean... but honestly if you don't review i don't know what to do next and i start feeling that my story is shit!_

_so you know what to do at the end of the story! just press the sexy button! _

_anything you see and recognize here i do not own it... but i will one day... you just wait! ;)_

* * *

**Name**: John Quinn

**Age**: 18

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 3634570934509683465785609856

**John Quinn **is in a relationship with Rashel Jordan

**Family: **_**Ash Redfern**_ (brother)

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"_As long as you are human, Night World law says you have to die if I love you. And that's the problem, of course. I do love you"._

_**Rashel Jordan **_

I don't want to be a vampire =(

**John Quinn**

I don't want you as a vampire… I want to exactly the way you are…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Rashel Jordan likes this-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Rashel Jordan **_

I love you.

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-John Quinn likes this-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**John Quinn**

I love you too Rashel, I love you more than you could possible imagine.

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey and what about me? ='(

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I'm the one in charge of that Ash…

_**Ash Redfern**_

I know you are ;) so am I for you.

**John Quinn**

Why the hell did you had to ruin the moment?

_**Ash Redfern**_

What are best friends for? ;)

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-Morgead Blackthorn, Ash Redfern and Timmy like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Any plans for tonight?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

He does… with me! =P

_**Ash Redfern**_

No-no my darling… he has plans with me!

_**John Quinn**_

Ash does not call "my darling" to my soulmate! She is mine =P I saw her first! And sorry man… but she is right… I already got plans.

**-.-.-.-.-. Jordan likes this-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Rashel Jordan **_

=P in your face!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Talk to the hand…

_**Rashel Jordan **_

=P you got the message anyways…so I think your hand already told you what I said

_**Ash Redfern**_

You are not even worth of talking to the hand! Talk to the finger!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

O.o Ash… grows up sweetheart!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Yo guys… I have this message from Lord Thierry…

_**John Quinn**_

Yes….

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

We have new members!

_**Jez Redfern**_

the guy looks like Orlando Bloom! =D

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I wish that was Ian Somerhalder

_**Rashel Jordan **_

I wish that was the real Orlando Bloom

_**Jez Redfern**_

**sighs*** I wish it was dark…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

The guy is death…

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead! I was kidding! Come back! Oh..no… THIERRY!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Hahahahahahhaa

_**Ash Redfern**_

So…. Ian Somerhalder?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I wasn't serious

_**Ash Redfern**_

For your own good and the guy's health… I hope you are saying the truth…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash… you are Ash Redfern…how could I possible want someone else?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Mare! Come on! He is Ian Somerhalder! He is way sooo much better looking than every single men on earth!

_**John Quinn**_

Were you saying love?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

And the only exception of that is my beautiful soulmate Quinn duhh!

_**John Quinn **_

Close enough… anyways I already knew that I am better than Ash =P

**-.-.-. Jordan and John Quinn like this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Quinn… I look at you and I see myself… A less dashing, less intelligent version.

**.-.-.-.-. likes this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Galen Drache**_

Hey guys…

_**John Quinn **_

Hey Galen… how was the mission?

_**Raksha Keller**_

Do you want to know how it was? It was gay! I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to the version of my best self.

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

My goodness Keller easy girl! You only failed one day! It's not a big deal! :/

_**John Quinn **_

Wow… Bad day Thierry?

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Bad century…

_**Rashel Jordan **_

No offences but that was a bad joke…

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

You have no sense of humor…don't you?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

I have no sense of Thierry humor…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Lol that was actually funny!

_**Timmy**_

Rashel… it was not funny … that's how we vampires feel you know… =(

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Aawww…no! Timmy she doesn't means that!

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Timmy I didn't say for you! I said it for the retards…! The no living things… Not you !

_**John Quinn**_

What can I say… I like being a non-living thing =P not like Thierry anyways =P

_**Rashel Jordan **_

***mental slap*** Oh… God…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You guys are soo mean! Poor Thierry

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Snow likes this-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

_**Ash Redfern**_

Thierry is different. He wants to be human. He wants to feel every single episode of How I Met Your Mother.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Redfern, John Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn, Timmy, Delos Redfern, Jez Redfern, and other '94386578456u745 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

I really liked you better when you hated everybody…

_**Ash Redfern**_

I still do. I just love that they love me… ;)

_**Maggie Neely**_

You are sooo arrogant and stupid Ash!

_**John Quinn**_

Maggie how can you be so brave and stupid in calling a VAMPIRE arrogant and stupid?

_**Ash Redfern**_

She is human…that's why

_**John Quinn**_

Well…I am not… So I don't care

_**Rashel Jordan **_

Well …you should!

_**John Quinn**_

You know I do Rashel… but I'm trying to have a scary moment right here!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Duh! Hello? Daybreak remember?

_**Rashel Jordan **_

My God! I'm S O R R Y

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash Redfern you so evil!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Why are you so mean to me?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Have you met you?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

She got you dude… lol

_**Ash Redfern**_

Dude? Really? Dude?

_**John Quinn**_

How horrible is this! You vampires do not know how to speak correctly now days!

_**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-Thierry Descouedres, Timmy, John Quinn, Nilsson, Delos Redfern like this-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Jez Redfern**_

You sound as a grandpa Quinn… feeling older?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What's the problem grandpa?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Yo man… you really hav a problem going on!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Dude! For your information we speak completely perfect!

_**John Quinn**_

Whatever…. You are all so weird and immature! Stop messing in my wall!

John Quinn joined the group "my friends are so much immature than I am… I mean Hello!"

_

* * *

the sexy button is waiting for you right there!_

_press it!_

_and remember 15 reviews otherwise there is no next chapter... (and please tell me who do you want me to do next!)_

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_


	8. Mare's profile!

_Hello my beautiful people... all right... I have to tell you some things..._

_1) there is new poll going on in my profile- "should I do a second part of my story Gossip Girl?" - yes or not-_

_2) please go and check out my story "Quinn meets Ash" if you haven't!_

_3) i did not end up at the hospital! so Night Worlder 13 no need to worry... I'm getting better... i went to the doctor today! so I'll be way much better in a few days... =D thanks for worrying! you are the best! =D _

_4) you guys voted so many different things for this chapter... i mean i asked you at the end who did you want me to do... and you answer so many different people! hahahaha it was so crazy and mostly the most difficult thing ever! first Maggie was winning...then Mary-Lynnette...then Rashel...then Hannah and i was like .."aww come on!"_

_so i decided at the end... because she is my favorite so she won for 1 vote against Rashel and Maggie..._

_so... WritetoReading , GallagherGirlMacey and danielle-redfern this story is for you guys! ;)_

_hope you like it... :D_

**

* * *

Name**: Mary-Lynnette Carter

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:18523048752098

**Family**: Mark Carter (brother), Rowan Redfern (Sister), Kestrel Redfern (sister), Jade Redfern (sister)

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**: is in a relationship with _**Ash Redfern **_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"You noticing? No, because you don't really believe it. You'll always think I'm weaker than you, softer… even if you didn't say it, I'd know you were thinking it".

_**Ash Redfern**_

No I don't think so…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Yes you do…

_**Ash Redfern**_

I do think that you are softer than me… because you are Mare… but I don't think you are weaker than me coz you are the bravest girl I ever met… and you know that sweetheart

_**Jez Redfern**_

Bully shit… Mare! Kick him in the shin!

_**Ash Redfern**_

What is your eagerness of Mare kicking me?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Duhhh….

She kicking you = you in pain

You in pain= fun! =D

**-.-.-.-.-.-Mark Carter, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Morgead Blackthorn, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Maggie Neely, Delos Redfern, and other 345345 people like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You do think I'm weaker than you Ash…

_**Ash Redfern**_

No after wut happened THAT night…

_**Mark Carter**_

Excuse me…but what night is he talking about?

_**Ash Redfern**_

What night do you think? B) hahahahah

_**Mark Carter**_

MARY-LYNNETTE?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

He is just pissing you off Mark... Ash… what night?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Our last night together before I left… =P

_**Mark Carter**_

This is getting worst… so you better start explaining otherwise I'll go for a pencil…

**.-.-.-.-. North, Hannah Snow, Jade Redfern, Kestrel Redfern and Rowan Redfern like this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Aw! That night! I prove you that I wasn't the person that you thought that I was… =P

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

And this gets even worst! Hahahahahaha =D

**.-.-.-. Redfern likes this-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

That night you showed me who you really are…and you know what?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

What?

_**Ash Redfern**_

I love it…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I love you

_**Ash Redfern**_

You know that I do as well… and even more…

_**Rowan Redfern**_

You two are just evil…

_**Ash Redfern**_

I am… but Mare is not? How come?

_**Rowan Redfern**_

Aren't you wondering where Mark is?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Oh God… ASH RUN!

**-.-.-. Redfern, Hannah Snow, Jade Redfern, Thierry Descouedres, Galen Drache, Gillian Lenox, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, and other 45 people like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

He is not going to do anything to me… Jade won't let him… Not if she wants him in full peaces and alive… =)

_**Jade Redfern**_

Maybe Jade should let Mark do whatever he wants…

**-.-.-John Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn, Raksha Keller, Jez Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, and other 34456 people like this-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

And maybe Jade's soulmate should let his BIGGER sister do whatever she wants and trust her since she won't let her really turn on soulmate make anything that she doesn't want to…

**-.-.-.-.-Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Rowan Redfern, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Philip North, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, David Blackburn, Maggie Neely, Rashel Jordan and other 3434563456 people like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Exactly, I'll just whatever she wants me too ;)

**-.-. Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn and other 32 people like this-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash… shut up

_**Jez Redfern**_

Hahahaha she made you shut up….

_**Mark Carter**_

Sure thing Ash… if you hurt my sister…you'll pay… and trust me… you'll do it ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

Look how I'm shacking…

_**Mark Carter**_

You should…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Mark… he is just pissing you off…

_**Mark Carter**_

Mary-Lynnette what happened that night?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

He is talking about the night when…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare… remember our secret sweetheart…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I know… I know…

_**Mark Carter**_

Mare…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

…the night when Jeremy died…

_**Mark Carter**_

Aw… I'm sorry sis… I know that somehow you like him…even if he was a little bit too odd…and creepy…and weird…and crazy…and…

_**Jade Redfern**_

I think she got the point Mark…

_**Mark Carter**_

Sorry… yeah…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

It's ok… I miss him a lot sometimes…after all he understood me completely… even when I was a girl… he was my first friend… since we were 5 years old… even before! We went to elementary school together, and we were always together… I don't know… I guess I miss him.

_**Hannah Snow**_

Mare… it's all right… he was your friend and you loved them… It's ok if you miss him. It's not a sin. =D

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Yeah… I know… I mean... I guess so… Ash? Still there darling?

_**Rowan Redfern**_

He left… but he'll be back…

_**Hannah Snow**_

My God! Why did he leave?

_**James Rasmussen**_

I bet he is jealous… because Mare misses someone that is not Ash Redfern…

_**Galen Drache**_

Ash really needs to see that he doesn't owns all Mare's feelings… you need your space too Mare…

_**Raksha Keller**_

Amen!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Mare...if he is really messing around too much with you, let me know… I'll help you.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

What! No! Thierry is not what you guys are thinking…

_**Hannah Snow**_

Mare… it's all right… he won't do anything to you

_**James Rasmussen**_

If he tries… He'll be sorry

_**Poppy North**_

Yeah Mare… I mean... I know how he gets… so don't worry you are safe… I won't let a jerk hurt my BFF!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Guys! Is not what you think! Ash is not harassing me!

_**John Quinn**_

Hey… what's up?

_**Maggie Neely**_

Ash has been harassing Mare psychologically.

_**John Quinn**_

He what?

_**Poppy North**_

I know… the jerk doesn't let Mare miss his death best friend!

_**John Quinn**_

No he wouldn't have done that… he loves her way too much… Mare you are like his obsession… once I even thought in taking him to a psychologist.

_**Maggie Neely**_

You see! the guy is coming mental!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Guys! My boyfriend and soulmate is no mental! And he is not harassing me!

_**Raksha Keller**_

Ok guys…this is the plan… Rashel and I will be guarding for four hours Mare's room, after that we'll swap for Jez and Morgead. Then I'll came back with Galen… only if you are ok with it darling

_**Galen Drache**_

Of course I am… We'll help you Mare… no need to worry

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Guys! Stop it right now! ASH is not harassing me! For God's sake!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

We should start now Keller… he'll be back any time soon.

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Let me know when I'll take my turn…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

THIERRY!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

It's ok Mare… Keller is already moving to your room with Rashel, they'll be there in a sec! Hold on!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

**mental slap** oh my god… ASH!

_**John Quinn**_

Mare… are you sure that he is harassing you? I mean… I've known him since he born! And ok…yeah... He has been screwing things up a lot… but he has never done anything like that…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

The entire situation that it's going on with Ash… reminds me once when I and the gang were following a crazy serial human killer… it was like the guy was obsess with his victims… it was sick!

_**Jez Redfern**_

I remember that too… he was like mental! It was disgusting! Wait… what are you suggesting Morgead?

_**Hannah Snow**_

Oh…my…God… ok as way too much! I don't think Ash is a serial killer… right?

_**Delos Redfern**_

I don't know… have you seen the way he looks at Timmy?

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

When we were kids… he used to chase us all around the house… it was so scary that Jade used to sleep with her door shut almost with chains in the door.

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey… what the hell is going on? Mare why can't I get into our room? Why the hell are Rashel and Keller so mad at me? What the hell did I do now?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You see… he needs to know EVERYTHING… it's like she cannot have secrets…

_**Hannah Snow**_

Ash! You should feel sorry for this… how could you?

_**Jez Redfern**_

I feel so disgust of being having the same last name than yours! And even disgust of the fact that we are family!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Wow! Thanks a lot! What is going on now?

_**John Quinn**_

I can't believe you are like this now Ash… I thought you were a nice guy… reason why you were my friend! My best friend! How could you? Aren't you ashamed of it?

_**Ash Redfern**_

What the hell are you talking about?

_**Gillian Lennox**_

You are sick Ash… I'm sorry… you are…

_**Ash Redfern**_

And you are just being creepy and weird…

_**Gillian Lennox**_

Call me what you want, I'll just call you jealous.

_**Ash Redfern**_

Of what?

_**Gillian Lennox**_

Of everything! Of Mare's friends, of Mare!

_**Ash Redfern**_

o-k-… creepy much… Mare! Love what's going on?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Listen man… just stay away from her…ok?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hahahahhahaa yeah…sure!

_**James Rasmussen**_

I mean it… and I think Thierry agrees…

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Actually Ash I do. If you want a new room I'll give the one in the next level

_**Ash Redfern**_

Wait? What? The next level? Are you kidding me? Mare what did I do now? I love you… whatever I did I'm sorry…

_**Thea Harman**_

Ash you should do more than just say sorry…

_**Ash Redfern**_

MAREEE!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

They think you have been harassing me sweetheart…

_**Ash Redfern**_

What? Why?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Because you left when we were talking about Jeremy… so they think you've been jealous … and that apparently you don't let me express myself…

_**Ash Redfern**_

What? No! Mare … you know that's not true! I went out… oh damn it! I went out coz your brother did something to me… but I already fix it…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash I know it's not true! Wait… what did he do to you? MARK!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Doesn't matter… ehhmmm… can I talk to you outside? Or do I have to ask your body guards?

**-.-.-.-Lynnette likes this-.-.-.-. **

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I'll be out in a sec. ;)

**-.-.-.-.-Ash Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Do you need me doing a distraction darling?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

No sweetheart… that's the reason why we have windows… ;) ok people! Stop doing whatever you were trying to do because guess what? I love being harassed by **Ash Redfern**! :P

**-.-.-.-. Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-.-**

**

* * *

**

_all right! so ... did you like it? no? suggestions? ideas are welcome guys! you know that...right?_

_please review the story... 25 for the next chapter ;)_

_don't look at me like that! It's business!_

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_

_"SweetNight"_


	9. Rashel's profile!

_**Ok... so because xXPurpleMidnightXx ,DaughterofZeusRules , Denfehlath , WritetoReading , AcadmicGames , lamia vampress, RQRGJM9311 won and asked and re ask for her... Here it is! you guys won... =P hahahahahahaha**_

_**Special thanks for the amazing "lamia vampress" for the great idea that she gave for this chapter! =D you are the best! and i'm still waiting for ur story! **_

_**And don't forget my poll! go and vote!**_

_**;)**_

* * *

**Name**: Rashel Jordan

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:34560349863087

**Family**: Raksha Keller (Sister), Timmy (brother)

**Rashel Jordan: **is in a relationship with _**John Quinn**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

This Kitten has claws, but I can't kill you. God help me, I can't.

_**John Quinn**_

I told you before. You're an idiot.

_**Rashel Jordan**_

John… do you remember what happened the last time you called me idiot?

_**John Quinn**_

I do… so does my head…

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Good ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Hello there! =)

_**Rashel Jordan**_

What are you doing now Morgead?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Why did you hit me last night?

_**John Quinn**_

You hit Morgead last night?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

I did… ;)

**-.-.-.-. John Quinn likes this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

WHY!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Because I asked you… what were you doing… answer with 5 words or less… and what did you answer Morgead?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I said… OUT. FOR. A. WALK….BITCH

_**Rashel Jordan**_

That's my point

_**John Quinn**_

You dared to call MY soulmate a bitch? You are dead Blackthorn!

**-.-.-.-Ash Redfern, James Rasmussen, Jez Redfern, Raksha Keller, Galen Drache, Thierry Descouedres and other 3673405986304 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Chillax man! It was a love bitch… I didn't mean to insult her… it was only to complete the 5 words… :P

_**Jez Redfern**_

You are such an idiot Morgead! And how the hell did you manage to get into our room again, if I kicked you out?

_**John Quinn**_

Again?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You left the door unlocked. You might want to watch that Jezebel. Someone dangerous could get in

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Or someone stupid and currently annoying =)

**-.-.-. Redfern, John Quinn, Raksha Keller, Ash Redfern, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Maggie Needy, David Blackburn, and other 345 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-. **

_**Thierry Descouedres.**_

Rashel what happened in your last mission? Why do we have a male witch with a purple eye?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

He looked for it

_**Thierry Descouedres.**_

How?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Making fun of me!

_**Thierry Descouedres.**_

That's what it was! I mean, why else would you be acting like such a b-i-t-c-h with him?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Thierry, I think we're all a little too old to be spelling things out

_**Timmy**_

A bit?

_**Thea Harman**_

Rashel, you will go to the Redfern family crypt tonight and fetch the amulet.

_**Rashel Jordan**_

I will?

_**Thea Harman**_

Are you not used to being given orders?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Whenever Hannah sends me on a mission, she always says "please". And afterwards I get a cookie. =)

**-.-.-.-.-.-Hannah Snow, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern, Delos Redfern and other 34095340987 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Rashel Jordan**_

JOHN QUINN!

_**John Quinn**_

What did I do now?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Where is my diary? You read my diary? That is "not" okay! A diary is like a person's most private place! I... You don't even know what I was writing about! 'Hunk' can mean a lot of things, bad things. And, and when it says that your eyes are 'penetrating', I meant to write 'bulging'.

_**John Quinn**_

Rashel…

_**Rashel Jordan**_

And 'J' doesn't even stand for "John" for that matter, it stands for… "Joy" or… or… "Justin" a charming kid with girly voice and best hair ever, so that whole fantasy part has nothing to even do with you at all…

_**John Quinn**_

Your old team moved your diary when they came to join Circle Daybreak. I watched form the stairs. I didn't read it, I swear.

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Aw

_**John Quinn**_

So Justin… Bieber? Really... Justin Bieber?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

No... Keller!

_**Daphne Childs**_

Rashel! OMG guess what?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

What?

_**Elliot Vaughn**_

Hey Rashel, Hey Daphne… Daphne ca I ask you something?

_**Daphne Childs**_

Yeah… sure

_**Elliot Vaughn**_

I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night. And I'm kinda nervous about it, actually. It's interesting.

_**Daphne Childs**_

Oh. Well, if it helps at all, I'm gonna say yes.

_**Elliot Vaughn**_

Yeah, it helps. It-it creates a comfort zone. Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?

_**Daphne Childs**_

Oh! I can't!

_**Elliot Vaughn**_

Well, see, I like that you're unpredictable.

_**John Quinn**_

O.o were we THAT pathetic Rashel?

_**Daphne Childs**_

Hey! I am not pathetic! Hey Quinn… nice to see you again =)

_**Rashel Jordan**_

No… we weren't. Or at least that's what I hope… Daphne do you want to go out tomorrow night?

_**Daphne Childs**_

Yeah! We haven't been at the club in ages!

_**Elliot Vaughn**_

But… but….

_**Daphne Childs**_

Maybe for another time Elliot… sorry I have plans with Rashel

**-.-.-.-.-Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern, Raksha Keller and Timmy like this-.-.-.-**

_**Rashel Jordan**_

You just love seeing a guy being rejected… don't you?

_**Ash Redfern**_

I had to pass through the same thing! So why not laugh now?

_**John Quinn**_

Clever… Rashel! If you are going out what the heck is supposed that I'll be doing?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Well… you could watch some TV… you never do… so do it.

_**John Quinn**_

It's boring…

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Watch SpongeBob Square Pants… or… I don't know…

_**Daphne Childs**_

OH! OH! I know! Quinn I know! =D

_**John Quinn**_

What is it?

_**Daphne Childs**_

Watch Buffy! The vampire slayer! =D

**-.-.-. Snow, Thierry Descouedres, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Eric Ross, Thea Harman, Iliana Dominick, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Galen Drache, Raksha Keller, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Ash Redfern, Mark Carter, Jade Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Timmy, Blaise Harman, Philip North, Gillian Lenox, David Blackburn, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, Hugh Davis, Lupe Acevedo, Miles Neely, Nilsson, Nissa Johnson, Rosamund Ross, and Winfith Arlin like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Wow… not again….

_**John Quinn**_

Watch what?

_**Daphne Childs**_

The vampire hunter that looks like RASHEL!=D so you won't really miss her coz you'll be watching her!

_**John Quinn**_

Ash…

_**Ash Redfern **_

She does man! I swear! Rashel looks soo much like Buffy!

**-.-.-. Snow, Thierry Descouedres, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Eric Ross, Thea Harman, Iliana Dominick, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Galen Drache, Ash Redfern, Mark Carter, Jade Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Timmy, Blaise Harman, Philip North, Gillian Lenox, David Blackburn, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, Hugh Davis, Lupe Acevedo, Miles Neely, Nilsson, Nissa Johnson, Rosamund Ross, and Winfith Arlin and other like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**John Quinn**_

For you Megan Fox looks exactly the same than Selena Gomez…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey! Ask Mare if you don't believe me!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Actually she doesn't really look like her… he is saying that only coz they are both vampire slayers…

_**John Quinn**_

Ash you need to get glasses

_**Maggie Neely**_

Mare, what the heck are you saying? They do look the same!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Rashel does not look like Buffy! She only wears the same outfit

_**Poppy North **_

I agree! Rashel wears black way too much… that's why you think she looks like Buffy! And the fact that they are both blonds! =P

**-.-.-.-.-Mary-Lynnette Carter and Raksha Keller like this-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Thank you very much!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Actually Mare… sweetheart, you know I love you with all my heart because you are the most intelligent and beautiful girl ever… but let me tell you that you are wrong this time. Rashel looks like Buffy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Morgead Blackthorn, James Rasmussen, Daphne Childs, David Blackburn and Eric Ross like this-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash… sweetheart, you need wear glasses coz you perfectly know that you are wrong and because you want me to be all right you are saying that I'm wrong, but I'm not so the one that it's actually wrong is you but you are confusing yourself to confuse me so I'll think that I'm wrong, when the one that is wrong is you.

**-.-.-.-Galen Drache, Mark Carter, Rowan Redfern, Philip North, and Hannah Snow like this-.-.-.-.**

_**John Quinn**_

What? 0.o

_**James Rasmussen**_

My head hurts…

_**Eric Ross**_

So who is wrong?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Wow…

_**Delos Redfern**_

No one ever told you that you are too clever for your own good?

_**Jade Redfern**_

Mark you actually got what she said?

_**Mark Carter**_

I grew up with her… what you expect?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

The ones that actually got that are smart asses!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare can you say the same thing but in English sweetheart…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You are wrong… should I spell it for you too?

**-.-.-.-.-John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Jez Redfern, Galen Drache, Morgead Blackthorn, Delos Redfern, Raksha Keller, Eric Ross, Thea Harman, Timmy, Blaise Harman, Philip North, Poppy North, James Rasmussen and other 298234986134816754816754812 people like this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

I'm not stupid… I think I can get that…

**Morgead Blackthorn sent you an invitation to form part of the group "I believe that Rashel Jordan is a way better, cooler and clever copy of Buffy the vampire Slayer"**

_**Rashel Jordan **_

I am not a copy of anything! Wtf?

**Thea Harman sent you an invitation to form part of the group "I believe that Buffy the Vampire Slayer is trying to copy Rashel Jordan because she is way better, cooler and clever than her. And I also believe that Morgead Blackthorn is an idiot"**

_**Poppy North**_

HHAHAHAHAHHAA WELL DONE THEA! =D

_**Thea Harman**_

I didn't create the group

_**Jez Redfern**_

I did my darlings… I did B)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I am not an idiot, idiot!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Don't call me an idiot coz I call you and idiot, you idiot!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Quinn… just go and ply poker with Ash or something… k?

_**John Quinn**_

Yeah… this is scary… and apparently I was the one that was mad!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

You are as well… STOP DISCUSSING BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IN MY WALL!

**Rashel Jordan just join the group "I like Buffy the Vampire Slayer…so what?"**

* * *

_**yeah... i took my time... anyways... because no one is updating I've been so bored that i just decided to do the chapter! :) hahahahaa**_

_**next chapter will be Maggie for the others that have been asking for her...! and then Poppy or James for Midnight Demonn ... but i haven't decided which one yet... **_

**_35 reviews for the next chapter!_**

**_you know you love me!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_-"SweetNight" ;)_**


	10. Maggie's profile!

Firstly!

_All right... I admit it... i did the stupidest mistake of my life! and If you didn't say anything i would have never realize what i just did! _

_In my last chapter i did the retardest thing ever! i said that Rashel was blond! OMG! _

_***Mental slap!*** Im such an idiot!_

_I'm really sorry guys! I didn't realize before coz i think that i was so into the story that i just didn't see it!_

_Again I'm really sorry!_

Secondly!

A lot of you guys have been sending me this private messages saying that another person was "apparently copying my story"... well people... I already talked to THAT person and no worries! she is not copying my story so chilax! Everything is alright I'm not going to murder anyone!... so go and read her story as well ;) It's funny... and we have a different format for the story... ;) So It's NOT the same... anyways Thanks a lot for those who warmed me to protect my story ;) thanks from my heart!

Thirdly... BookVampire! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATE YOUR STORY! THE ONE WHERE MARE IS PREGNANT! =/... I'M STILL WAITING!

_Now... this new chapter! is dedicate to... Cha-cha-123-cha-cha, Meghan23, xXPurpleMidnightXx, LoveTheNight, danielle-redfern, Vampireacademyrox and my-heart-is-torn coz i haven't forgotten what you asked me for all this time! Here you go!_

_=D_

_hope you like it! =)_

* * *

**Name**: Maggie Neely

**Age**: 16

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:45674657456736547345634563465

**Family**: Miles Neely (brother)

**Maggie Neely:**is in a relationship with _**Delos Redfern**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

It doesn't matter. You're stronger than me; we both know that. But whatever you do, you can't make me your prey. You don't have that power. You can't control me.

_**Delos Redfern**_

I still thinking that this whole Facebook thingy is not a good idea.

_**Maggie Neely**_

Why not? Facebook is awesome!

_**Delos Redfern**_

I just don't like it… I have no idea how to use it… and I take ages answering back because you write way to fast.

_**Jez Redfern**_

I think we already figure THAT out Delos

_**Delos Redfern**_

Jez!

_**Jez Redfern**_

I know who I am… there is no need of telling me ;)

_**Maggie Neely**_

Hey Jez! Why did you hit Ash last night?

**-.-.-.-.- Mary- Lynnette Carter likes this-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Because…

_**Hannah Snow**_

Because…

_**Jez Redfern**_

Because he was annoying me with his inferiority intellectual…

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Really Jez? Really?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Come on Thierry! He was pissing the hell out of me with his stupid questions!

_**Delos Redfern**_

Maggie… what does "pissing the hell out of me" means…

_**Jez Redfern**_

Speaking of another idiot that is winning a slap…

_**Maggie Neely**_

Hey! If you touch him! I'll start war Redfern!

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Not the point… and if you start a war you'll do it outside MY house! Now… Jez! Why did you exactly hit Ash?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Coz he came to me and asked me… "Jez, if Barbie is so popular, why do we have to buy her friends?"

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Good question… I never got it.

_**John Quinn**_

It's only because she thinks that she is popular but the reality is another one!

_**Maggie Neely**_

People! Barbie is popular! The whole world knows her!

_**John Quinn**_

Thierry… do you know Barbie?

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Of course I do! Is an ugly representation of a dinosaur that humans have for their kids…

_**John Quinn**_

No idiot! Not BARNIE! I MEANT BARBIE!

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Who is that?

_**John Quinn**_

Exactly! This probes that she is not THAT popular!

_**Jez Redfern**_

You all have issues… I mean it…

_**Poppy North**_

And that's coming from you Jez… wow!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Do not even start Poppy

_**Ash Redfern**_

Well I'll do it then! You are one with more issues in this mad house!

_**Hannah Snow**_

This house is not a mad house Ash Redfern! =/

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Thierry Descouedres likes this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Admit it Hannah… it is…

_**Jez Redfern**_

You know Ash… when we argue there are three sides to any argument: your side, my side and the right side.

_**Poppy North**_

I couldn't agree more! =D

_**Ash Redfern**_

Poppy shut up!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Ash…

_**Ash Redfern**_

She started!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Yes… but she is not the one that pisses the hell out of me!

_**Delos Redfern**_

Maggie! You see! Everybody uses the stupid sentence! What does it mean?

_**James Rasmussen**_

What does it mean what?

_**Delos Redfern**_

"Piss the hell out of me"

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Is what Ash does every single day to every single person in this mansion.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Jez Redfern, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Miles Neely, Philip North, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Thea Harman, Mark Carter, Blaise Harman, Lupe Acevedo, Galen Drache, Delos Redfern, Timmy, Raksha Keller, Iliana Dominick, and other 327452937652938746239 people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

That was not funny Mare -_-

_**Gillian Lenox**_

It's all right Ash… I like you! =)

_**Ash Redfern**_

At least someone cares!

_**Rowan Redfern**_

Me too!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Two people! =)

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

I don't so leave with it…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Not funny

_**Thea Harman**_

Ash… sometimes you are sooo stupid!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Ouch! That hurts! Thanks!

_**Thea Harman**_

I mean… you asked Jez the stupidest question ever! That makes you look stupid!

_**Blaise Harman**_

Ash is not stupid…otherwise he would get caught in everything he does by Mare or Thierry…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

O.o WHAT?

_**Thierry Descoudres**_

O.o oh God… what kind of people is living in my house?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Blaise… quite you look prettier…

_**Maggie Neely**_

In a few words… SHUT UP BEFORE I GET IN TROUBLE! =)

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash… do not get mad because they are calling you stupid… we already discuss that issue last week…didn't we?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Yeah… =)

_**Maggie Neely**_

What did you do?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I explain him in what the word "stupid" could possible stand for…

_**Maggie Neely**_

And the result…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

STUPID = Smart Talented Unique Person In Demand

_**Raksha Keller**_

Hahahahahah that is brilliant! =D

_**Delos Redfern**_

My dear cousin… you are L A M E

_**Ash Redfern**_

My dear cousin… you are a P A I N I N M Y A S S T H A T P I S S E S T H E H E L L O U T O F M E

_**Delos Redfern**_

MAGGIE!

_**Maggie Neely**_

Ash stop it! You know he cannot read like that! And you know he doesn't know what THAT means anyways!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Exactly… that's the point B)

_**Maggie Neely**_

MARE!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash…if you keep annoying people in this mansion…especially Delos I swear for my parents that I'll stop kicking you in the shin and instead I'll kick you somewhere else…!

_**Ash Redfern**_

O.o

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I want to see that! =D

_**John Quinn**_

Good luck… you'll need it …ouch!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Mare… I'm not saying that you shouldn't kick him or anything… but come on… that is painful

_**James Rasmussen**_

Mare… I agree with Thierry… think in your future generations!

_**Galen Drache**_

I agree with Thierry and James Mare… if you kick Ash in THERE… he won't be able to not even talk…

_**Timmy**_

Miss Mare… are you going to kick Ash where the sun doesn't shine?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

MY GOD PEOPLE! I didn't mean it like "in the area!" I meant in his face or his chest… but not in "THERE"!

**-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Miles Neely**_

Maggie…sometimes I really wonder about your friend's mental health

_**Maggie Neely**_

So do I…

* * *

_So... Any reviews today? minimum 30! and i will update sooner!_

_pleassseeee ;)_

_next chapter will be Poppy...then Thierry...and then Blaise..._

_;)_

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	11. Poppy's profile!

_Wow... I can't believe i update THIS soon!_

_hahahahahahahha_

_anyways this chapter is dedicate to Bianca666, danielle-redfern, Lunarcrazi coz you asked for it in your last reviews!_

_But this is especially for Midnight Demonn and DreVonT since they asked me for this chapter from the very beginning!_

_and for pierulestheworld coz you gave the idea for this chapter ;) mwahahahaha you'll hate me after this! =D hahahahahha_

_hope you like it!_

* * *

**Name**: Poppy North

**Age**: 16

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:

**Family**: Philip North (brother)

**Poppy North:**is in a relationship with _**James Rasmussen**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

I'm a... sex pixie ;) I had known for years that I was going to marry him. It was one of my two great ambitions, the other being to seetheworld. I just hadn't gotten around to informing James yet. Right now he still thought heliked long-legged girls with salon fingernails and Italian pumps

_**James Rasmussen**_

Hahahaa… you know you've always known that…

_**Poppy North**_

Only because you were stalking my mind!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Well… I had to make sure that you weren't finding out what I was…

_**Poppy North**_

mmm…

_**James Rasmussen**_

Poppy… I love you and only you… no one else

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Poppy North, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, Galen Drache, Mark Carter, Thea Harman, Jez Redfern, Rashel Jordan, Timmy, Thierry Descouedres, Gillian Lenox, Maggie Neely, Miles Neely, Rowan Redfern, Jade Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, and other people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Poppy North**_

Me too =)

**-.-. Ash Redfern likes this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Thea Harman**_

You cannot get away of troubles, can't you Ash?

**-.-.-.-.- Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

What did I do now?

**-.-.-. John Quinn likes this-.-.-.-.**

_**Thea Harman**_

You keep on getting yourself in James life!

_**Ash Redfern**_

We are fine! We are family…

I love him, he loves me…

_**John Quinn**_

We are a happy family…

_**Ash Redfern**_

With a great big hug…

_**John Quinn**_

And a kiss from me 2 you…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Won't you say you love me 2! =)

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

My mind had just been violate by a stupid kid's song

_**Timmy**_

It is not stupid! =/

_**Poppy North**_

Yeah Thierry! Didn't you get a childhood?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I learnt so many things with Birney! So don't make fun of him Redferns!

**-.-.-.-.-.- Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lenox, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Hannah Snow, Timmy, Rashel Jordan, Iliana Dominick, Mark Carter, Philip North, Miles Neely and other 324162348612348614 people like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Lupe Acevedo**_

Lord Thierry… I think you just insult half of the humans of this planet…

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

What did I do?

_**Raksha Keller**_

You messed up with Barney… you don't do that if you want to be alive

_**Poppy North**_

Barney rocked!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Really Poppy? Really?

_**Delos Redfern**_

Who is Barney?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Delos don't even start!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

How come that you guys know the song?

**-.-.-.-.-Jez Redfern, Thierry Descouedres, Delos Redfern, Raksha Keller, Galen Drache, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Mary- Lynnette Carter, Rashel Jordan, Thea Harman, David Blackburn, Gillian Lenox and other §134§ people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Poppy North**_

My Facebook just collapse….

_**James Rasmussen**_

How do you know Barney's song?

_**Ash Redfern**_

I did have a childhood!

_**John Quinn**_

Believe it or not…I did as well

_**Jez Redfern**_

Quinn… you were already 2764817654812765126 years old when Barney started…

_**Blaise Harman**_

Yeah… but he used to babysit Ash…

_**Jez Redfern**_

Aw! No wonder then… I always hated that stupid dinosaur!

**-.-.-.-.- Thierry Descouedres likes this-.-.-.-**

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Finally someone understands what I'm saying!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Thierry! ***mental slap***

_**Jez Redfern**_

I and Morgead got a more original song for him… ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

;) Then we put it in Internet and everybody started singing it… hahahhahaha =D

_**Blaise Harman**_

Soo?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ehem…ehem… Morgead… I hate you, you hate me...

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Let's get together and kill Barney

_**Jez Redfern**_

With tanks of water and acid he will drown

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Barney escapes but he falls down

_**Raksha Keller**_

Wwwaahahahahahahahhaa LMAF!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

HAHAHAHAHHAHA

_**Poppy North**_

0.o

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

My childhood has been ruined...

_**Jez Redfern**_

Hold on! We haven't done yet!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Keep going

_**Jez Redfern**_

I hate you, you hate me

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Let's get together and kill Barney

_**Jez Redfern**_

With a great big knife on his head

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Barney's bloody cuz he's already dead

_**Rashel Jordan**_

WTF!

_**Philip North**_

You guys are lame...

**-.-.-.-.-Poppy North likes this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Poppy North**_

Great minds think alike!

_**Jez Redfern**_

We haven't done yet!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I hate you, you hate me

_**Jez Redfern**_

Let's get together and kill Barney

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

With his big dog leash around his neck

_**Jez Redfern**_

He'll sure make you say 'what the heck'

_**Timmy**_

You just ruin my whole childhood! ='(

_**Eric Ross**_

You guys never got Barney! Didn't you?

_**Jez Redfern**_

We haven't done YET!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I hate you, you hate me

_**Jez Redfern**_

Let's get together and kill Barney

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

When he's skiing let's make an avalanche

_**Jez Redfern**_

And then he'll get hit by a big tree branch :)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Now...we've done!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Thierry Descouedres, Blaise Harman, James Rasmussen, Raksha Keller, Lupe Acevedo, Nilsson, Jez Redfern, and other people like this-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Blaise Harman**_

That was the awesome song ever!

_**Delos Redfern**_

I really wonder what people teach in school now days...

_**Poppy North**_

Some people have way too much free time...

_**Raksha Keller**_

Actually I have one as well!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Go ahead... sing it

_**Galen Drache**_

Keller...

_**Raksha Keller**_

It ok Galen! ;) hahahaha... ok... here it goes..."On top of the school bus, All covered in blood, I shot my friend Barney, right into the mud! I went to his funeral, I went to his grave, some people threw flowers, I threw a grenade. I blew up the city, I blew up the town, I blew my friend Barney, right out of the ground. I read in the paper, that he wasn't quite dead, I took a bazooka, and shot of his head!"

**-.-.-.-.-.- Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Thierry Descouedres, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, Blaise Harman, and other § people like this-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Jez Redfern**_

That was hilarious! =D

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I'm LMAO! =D =D

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

May I try?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Really Thierry? Really?

_**Blaise Harman**_

Make us the honor Thierry

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

ABCDEFG, Barney is my enemy, take a gun point it to his eye pull the trigger watch him fly

_**Ash Redfern**_

Good try ;)

_**Poppy North**_

You guys are idiots! You just ruin my childhood! GET OUT OF MY FACEBOOK!

_Poppy North just joined the group… "the one that didn't watch Barney, did not have a childhood"_

* * *

_So? what you think?_

_i know... why the hell did you do Barney?_

_coz i got this same discussion with my brother... he is 8 years old and i kind of killed his childhood... ops!_

_anyways..._

_what you think?_

_reviews!_

_;)_

_next chapter Thierry! for Vanessa123!_

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	12. Thierry's profile!

I'm soooo sorry!"I took ages updating... ! but I've been so sick so many times... that I swear that my parents are going to get me a personal doctor! XD

anyways... lame excuse

sorry! I forgot! I'm so lame! and what was it?... oh yeah... a pathetic, sad girl... who comes to be the Queen of all the B*tches in the world!

ops!

so! I really hope you like this chapter! =) since is my key to take over, first Fanfiction then the WHOLE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA _**laughs evilly***_

watch out!

lol

**This Chapter is especially dedicate for Vanessa123 since she asked for it! ;)**

"But also for lamia vampress , BookVampire, danielle-redfern, GallagherGirlMacey" For all the crap that we have to be listening from a 15 years old boy...

* * *

**Name**: Thierry Descouedres

**Age**: 19 (XD)

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:4529435294629474 19834719376917459374 918756923462943629 908723917639417834 918723649174639132874 987324197264917 234852093450248 84307502348703429

**Thierry Descouedres:**is in a relationship with _**Hannah Snow**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"So much is real that you don't know about. Or that you haven't remembered yet. You were starting to remember with that shrink. You said I was a Lord of the Night World"

_**Hannah Snow**_

=P

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

=)

_**Hannah Snow**_

=D

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

(L)

_**Hannah Snow**_

^.^

_**Jez Redfern**_

You guys are pathetic…

**-.-.-.-.- Morgead Blackthorn likes this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

And you know what is worst!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

What can be worst than this "love emotion"

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

That they are in the same room next to each other…

_**John Quinn**_

That is sad…

_**Poppy North**_

Quinn shut up… you do the same thing! Right now you are right next to Rashel!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Hell yes! At least Thierry and Hannah are sitting in different chairs …

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

What about them?

_**James Rasmussen**_

They are in the same bed next to each other…

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

And you called me sad =P

_**John Quinn**_

And I still do! =P

_**Hannah Snow**_

You shouldn't…

_**John Quinn**_

Why not?

_**Hannah Snow**_

You leave in OUR house =P Our house… Our rules! =P** (A/T: my parents always use that argument against me!) **

**-.-.-.-.-.- Thierry Descouedres likes this .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**David Blackburn **_

YES! I just finish with my car!

**.-.-.-.-.-. Gillian Lenox, Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern, Raksha Keller and other 34623973947 people like this -.-.-.-.-.**

_**Eric Ross**_

Man, the motor sounds great!

_**David Blackburn **_

Yeah. You know where it would sound better?

_**Eric Ross**_

...In the shower.

_**Gillian Lenox**_

O.o K…?

_**David Blackburn **_

No! On the road!

_**Eric Ross**_

Better!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

K Morgead… I finished your astronomy homework

_**Ash Redfern**_

Why the heck are you doing Morgead's homework? And you cannot do mine?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Coz Morgead promised her to be her slave for a week since not even Jez knew the answer of that sheet!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

What was the question?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

How many planets are in the solar system?...

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

**mental slap*** Hannah, please remind me to do not ask ever again…

_**Hannah Snow**_

I will

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What was the answer anyways?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

8 planets Morgead…

_**Ash Redfern**_

WAIT! THEY HAVE 8 NOW?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

**mental slap*** no comments

_**Ash Redfern**_

No wait! I mean it! Are there actually 8?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash! Remember the song that I taught you and Quinn! Morgead you should learn it as well…

_**Ash Redfern**_

QUINN!

_**John Quinn**_

I saw Mercury

_**Ash Redfern**_

then Venus

_**John Quinn**_

I saw the Earth

_**Ash Redfern**_

then Mars,

_**John Quinn**_

I saw Jupiter

_**Ash Redfern**_

then Saturn

_**John Quinn**_

Uranus

_**Ash Redfern**_

Neptune! =)

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Well done guys… you are actually learning something with Mare ;)

_**Hannah Snow**_

How long did it take you learn the song?

_**Ash Redfern**_

A few hours

_**John Quinn**_

No more than one…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

It took them a whole week… =/

_**Jez Redfern**_

Hahahahahaa Morgead did you learn it?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I saw Mercury, then Venus, I saw the Earth, then Mars, I saw Jupiter, then Saturn, Uranus, Neptune =)

**-.-.-.-.-. Mary- Lynnette Carter, Jez Redfern, Galen Drache, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Poppy North, Mark Carter, James Rasmussen and other 13244376476 people like this -.-.-.-.**

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Well done Morgead, for your great brain You'll get a prize of your choice. Just tell me whatever you want I'll buy it for you…

**.-.-.-.- Jez Redfern, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, James Rasmussen and other 21873478 people like this -.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Why can he get a prize and I only got a kick in the shin!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Coz I'm better than you and Quinn together =P

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Coz you wrote down the song in your hands so you wouldn't forget the lyrics!

_**Poppy North**_

LOL

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

I never got the "LOL" thing…

_**Poppy North**_

LOL = Laughing out Loud

_**Delos Redfern**_

How do you know that? That can stand for so many other stuffs!

_**Poppy North**_

Really? Like wut? =Z

_**Delos Redfern**_

Like… like… Lilliy Orange Light

_**Poppy North**_

THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

_**Delos Redfern**_

It does for me

_**Ash Redfern**_

Actually Poppy… for me as well…

_**John Quinn**_

For me too!

_**Blaise Harman**_

No comments…

_**James Rasmussen**_

Ash ! I already know the answer for this… but can you borrow me money please ?

_**Ash Redfern**_

If you know the answer, then why you ask?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Coz I know that really deep in there… like really really I mean REALLY deep in your heart… you love me!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Don't think so…

_**James Rasmussen**_

How do you make so much money then?

_**Ash Redfern**_

I make my money the old fashioned way.

_**James Rasmussen**_

How?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Selling your stuff on eBay.

_**James Rasmussen**_

Yeah, right.

_**Ash Redfern**_

**is giving an evil stare***

_**James Rasmussen**_

Uh, Poppy, where's my stereo system?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Wisconsin

_**James Rasmussen**_

THIERRY!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

You guys really need to live for a few more decades and you'll see what is really important in life :P

_**Ash Redfern**_

Yeah… in a few decades I'll be so rich that I'll take control of the whole Night World… just like Hunter ;)

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

What for?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Change some stupid rules that were made… so I can love my soulmate in peace =)

_**Hannah Snow**_

I Love you Thierry

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

I Love You too Hannah… Now… Ash, since you are not rich nor anything… you are babysitting Timmy tonight ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

Says who?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Says one of the Lords of the Night World

* * *

_All right! So did you like it? _

_Sorry if it was not as funny as the others, I'm just not in my best mood thanks to "you know who" ;)_

_anyways!_

_reviewssss!_

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_

_"The queen of all the B*tches!" _

_Sweet. Night! ;)_

_(damn right!)_

_=D_


	13. Thea's Facebook

_Hey Guys! wow... so many reviews! :D I know it's been a while, but I've been with my IB exams (sucks!) but they just finish today! (i probably fail maths :/) so I decided to update :D_

_I'll be updating as much as I can! :D_

_so enjoy this chapter!_

_oh! and btw! Guys! ASH IS BETTER THAN QUINN... Right danielle-redfern and GallagherGirlMacey?_

_:D sorry...random momment, but real statement ;)_

**

* * *

Name**: Thea Harman

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:87349272745937

**Thea Harman:**is in a relationship with _**Eric Ross**_

_**Family: Blaise Harman (cousin)(sister)(best friend)**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Thea Harman**_

Hello everybody! :D

_**Eric Ross**_

Hey Thea! :D guess what?

_**Thea Harman**_

What?

_**Eric Ross**_

Thierry said that he can pay the vet university! :D

_**Thea Harman**_

Oh My God Eric! That is awesome! :D

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Want to hear a joke?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead give up! Your jokes are not funny!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Shut up! Ok… are you guys ready? :D

_**Jez Redfern**_

Oh God…

_**Thea Harman**_

Okkkeeyyy….

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

:D ok… so Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?

_**Eric Ross**_

Really? That's the best you can do

**-.-.-.- Thea Harman likes this -.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

I know! I know! To get to the other side :D

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

Well done Ash… here get a cookie!

**-.-.-.-.- James Rasmussen , Poppy North, Mark Carter, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, and other 2381932746192374192379123 people likes this -.-.-.-.-.- **

_**Ash Redfern**_

You are so mean to me sometimes sweetheart…

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

I learnt form the best ;)

_**John Quinn**_

Ouch! How does it feel? Hahahahaha

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Quinn shut it

_**Ash Redfern**_

LOL idk… you tell me ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

PEOPLE! MY JOKE! REMEMBER? Ash your answer was wrong!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Huh?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Actually Morgead, that is the answer…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

NO it is not!

_**Maggie Neely **_

That is the real answer Morgead…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

No it's not… the real answer is…

_**Timmy**_

That the chicken was gay…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

TIMMY! NO! you ruin my joke!

_**Timmy **_

Sorry… actually I'm not, it was obvious…

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Huh?

_**Raksha Keller **_

How was the chicken going to be gay?

_**Mark Carter**_

Duh… isn't it obvious? Sister, if you didn't see it, I'll be disappointed…

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

Of course I did! The chicken was going to the "other side… :P

_**Mark Carter**_

;)

_**Delos Redfern**_

I don't get it

_**Ash Redfern**_

That is the worst joke ever!

_**John Quinn**_

Ugh… Delos! The chicken was going to the "other side"….

_**Poppy North**_

I don't get it…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Can't you people see the plain truth in front of your face?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mary- Lynnette Carter likes this -.-.-.-**

_**Delos Redfern**_

Maggie… I don't get it

_**Maggie Neely**_

Actually I don't get it either

_**Jez Redfern**_

LMAO! LMAO! LMAO!

_**Eric Ross**_

What is so funny?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead your joke fail epically! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

-.- I can't believe this!

_**Blaise Harman**_

The chicken was going to the "other side." That's what "they" call it…. the "other side." Yes, my friends, that chicken is gay.

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

FINALLY SOMEONE!

_**Gillian Lenox **_

I have a joke!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Go for it!

_**Thea Harman**_

You can't be as bad as Morgead…so go for it :D

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Hey!

_**Gillian Lenox **_

=P ok… so…- Deep within a forest a little turtle began to climb a tree. After hours of effort he reached the top, jumped into the air waving his front legs and crashed to the ground. After recovering, he slowly climbed the tree again, jumped, and fell to the ground.  
The turtle tried again and again while a couple of birds sitting on a branch watched his sad efforts. Finally, the female bird turned to her mate.  
"Dear," she chirped, "I think it's time to tell him he's adopted."

**-.-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern, Thea Harman, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Jez Redfern, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Philip North, Timmy, Raksha Keller, Galen Drache, Blaise Harman, and other 93457209374620937469759384763 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Now! That was a joke!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

No one understands me!

_**Eric Ross**_

Can I try?

_**John Quinn**_

NOOO! Please NO!

_**Ash Redfern**_

PLEASE! NO!

_**Thea Harman**_

YEAH! Go for it! :D

_**Eric Ross**_

Yeah…so… - A man was driving down the road with twenty penguins in the back seat. The police stop him and say that he can't drive around with the penguins in the car and should take them to the zoo. The man agrees and drives off.  
The next day the same man is driving down the road with twenty penguins in the back and again. He is stopped by the same police officer who says, "Hey! I thought I told you to take those to the zoo."  
The man replies "I did. Today I'm taking them to the movies."

**-.-.-.-.-. Thea Harman likes this -.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Oh God…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Amen!

_**Eric Ross**_

If you know a better one… go ahead!

_**Ash Redfern**_

;)… - An elderly woman was looking for a pet to be a good companion and not much trouble.  
The pet store owner suggested a parrot, showed it to her and guaranteed her it would be a wonderful companion.  
The woman asked if it would behave if she took it to church with her on Sundays.  
The owner said it shouldn't be a problem and that she could put him on her shoulder and he would stay there.  
She bought the parrot and for the next week spent time getting to know him.  
Assured that he spoke properly and was well behaved, she put him on her shoulder and went off to church.  
Just as everyone quieted down and the sermon began, the parrot looked around, squawked and said, "It's goddamned cold in here!"  
Everyone turned to look at her and she ran out of the church in total embarrassment! All the next week, she talked to the parrot explaining the necessity to remain quiet during church.  
The parrot understood so she put him on her shoulder and went to church the following Sunday.  
Once again, just as everything got quiet and the sermon began,the parrot squawked, looked around and loudly proclaimed, "It's goddamned cold in here!"  
And again the woman ran from the church. The next day she returned to the pet store and explained the embarrassing situation to the owner.  
Since she didn't want to get rid of the parrot, the owner offered the following solution:  
If the parrot does that again, grab him by the legs and swing him around 5 or 6 times and return him to your shoulder." "That'll work?" asked the woman. "Guaranteed!" exclaimed the owner.  
So, the next Sunday she took the parrot to church and, sure enough, just as the sermon started, the parrot squawked, "It's goddamned cold in here!" Without any hesitation, the woman grabbed his legs, swung him around 5 or 6 times and placed him back on her shoulder.  
The parrot shook his head, ruffled his feathers and said, "Pretty fuckin' windy, too!"

**-.-.-.- Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this -.-.-**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Now… THAT IS FUNNY! hahahahhaahha

**.-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern Likes this .-.-.**

_**Thea Harman**_

You know what? I think Eric's joke was better!

_**Ash Redfern**_

NO way!

**.-.-.-. John Quinn likes this -.-.-.-**

_**Thea Harman**_

It is my facebook wall…so it's me who decides ;P

_**Jez Redfern **_

She is learning!

**-.-.-.-. Rashel Jordan and Raksha Keller like this .-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Thea Harman**_

:P

_-.-.-.- Thea Harman just joined the group "I love animals… especially my soulmate ;)"-.-.-.-._

_**Eric Ross**_

HUH?

_**Thea Harman**_

Keller's group ;)

* * *

_I know! a bit short!_

_next one will be longer!_

_promisse!_

_anyways_

_reviews!¨_

_;)_


	14. AN

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


	15. Blaise's Facebook

_Hello my dears ;) long time without seeing each other! huh? LOL_

_well... I'll need help to explain everything! :D_

_Ash: May I?_

_Me: of course ;)_

_Ash: did you resolve the "troubles" you were having?_

_Me: Nop... But I don't give a damn Shit anymore since I know who I am, and if I'm going to be call a Bicht, then bring it on because I am one! so what? =P_

_Ash: now that's the spirit ;) Welcome back!_

_Me: Thanks!_

_Ash: and btw..._

_Me: yeessss_

_Ash: Happy Birthday ;)_

_Me: aw! THANK YOU!_

_Ash: enjoy your 17's ! ;)_

And of course! before I forget! to my dear friend _**"Twihard67**_"... darling, I don't run away from no one, I just don't waist my time with idiots ;) ... and btw... your story was a big fail!

1) I actually like twilight so I don't get offended by it... idiot.

2) That story was in the night world category... so again! fail!

3) I thought that because English was your first language (since you are from England) you would know how to spell properly! I mean, English is my second language, but not even I do that kind of mistakes!

4) Edward Cullen is going to kill me? What is he going to do? Sparkle me to dead? lol just saying ;)

Now! ignoring that! this chapter is dedicate it to Epic Secret Mythology, xXPurpleMidnightXx, pierulestheworld, TotallyGaga, Manga Girl with a Taco (I loved your nickname lol), Twilightmoonstar, AcademicGames, BookVampire, GallagherGirlMacey, lamia vampress, Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, Vanessa123 (I told you I was coming Back ;) lol , bunpire, Bianca666, danielle-redfern , Kimberkids, Kissedbynight and everybody that supported me while I was gone ;)

**Well... I'm back bitches and I won't go away anymore... so be afraid ;) LOL**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Name**: Blaise Harman

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:12376412364193642364

**Blaise Harman: **single

_**Family: Thea Harman (cousin)(sister)(best friend)Ash Redfern (cousin) James Rasmussen (cousin) Jez Redfern (cousin) Delos Redfern (cousin) **_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"Better Hurry, we don't want to be tardy"

_**Blaise Harman**_

Alright, who was the idiot?

_**Timmy**_

Who was? No Miss Harman. Who is an idiot!

_**Raksha Keller**_

Timmy, Rashel already told you to behave. Do I need to go for Thierry?

_**Blaise Harman**_

Who was the idiot?

_**Hannah Snow**_

Blaise, what is wrong?

_**Blaise Harman**_

An idiot ripped my Alex Pettyfer's wall poster!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

WHAT?

_**Poppy North**_

OH. MY. GOD. NO!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

NO!

_**Maggie Neely**_

This is why Facebook needs a dislike button!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Are you serious? Who would have done that?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Who is Alex Pettyfer?

_**Hannah Snow**_

YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ALEX PETTYFER IS? **Faints**

**-.-.-.-. Poppy North, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Gillian Lenox, Maggie Neely, Jade Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Raksha Kestrel, Rashel Jordan, Blaise Harman, Thea Harman and other 378102374102 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Jez Redfern**_

My goodness, chill a little bit!

_**Ash Redfern**_

He is no one my dear cousin, just another idiot in Hollywood who only by taking his shirt off all the girls melt, but to be honest, he is nothing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, John Quinn, James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Eric Ross, Philip North, Mark Carter, Delos Redfern, Galen Drache, and other 23412374 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You are just jealous Ash ;)

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ow! In your face cousin! ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

You don't want to go there Mare ;)

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

As a matter of fact, yes I do. Bring it on darling ;)

**-.-.-.-. Poppy North, Hannah Snow, Gillian Lenox, Maggie Neely, Jade Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Raksha Kestrel, Rashel Jordan, Blaise Harman, Thea Harman and other 378102374102 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

I can play dirty sweetheart, and you know that.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Bring it on Ash ;)

_**Blaise Harman**_

I cannot believe you don't know Alex Pettyfer! That is worst than not knowing who is Justin Bieber!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Really Blaise? Really -.-

_**John Quinn**_

Justin Bieber sucks!

_**Maggie Neely**_

Look who is talking ;)

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Hey! My soulmate doesn't suck!

_Blaise Harman likes Alex Pettyfer and Justin Bieber_

_**Blaise Harman**_

Coming back to Alex Pettyfer! Jez! Haven't you watched the movie "Tormented"? He is a proper bad ass in there! :D

_**Jez Redfern**_

Errr… nope.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Ash did! And after he watched he learn that bullying was never good ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

You are looking for it Mary-Lynnette -.-

_**Maggie Neely**_

You don't really enjoy horror films Ash, don't you?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

He is a little baby! I swear!

_**Ash Redfern**_

That is not true!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

-.- not true? Hmm… let me see, since he started watching horror films… If he wakes up in the middle of the night to pee, he must avoid all mirrors. If he hears an airplane engine making a sudden noise, he starts saying "I lived a good life". If he hears thump while he is in the shower, he believes that the whole mansion is being killed and he is next. When he turns off all the lights before going to bed, he runs for the bed before the demons will get him.

**-.-.-. Blackthorn, John Quinn and Timmy like this .-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

You are on a roll today honey, aren't you?

_**Maggie Neely**_

It's just like Delos! Every time he takes an elevator and the door doesn't immediately open, he believes he is trapped forever!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead is worst! Every time he realizes that it's too quiet, he wonders where is everyone, and then comes to the conclusion that zombies ate us all.

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I kinda agree with them… But in my opinion none of those things is as scary as look at my phone and find 10 misses calls from my mum…. No joke.

**.-.-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynnette Carter, Mark Carter, Poppy North, Hannah Snow, Philip North, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Ash Redfern, James Rasmussen, David Blackburn, Eric Ross and other 2387120487012348723487 people like this.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Maggie Neely**_

If I sleep too much, my parents complain. If I don't get enough sleep, my parents complain. If I eat too much, my parents complain. If I don't eat enough, my parents complain. If I'm always in my room, my parents complain. If I go out too much, my parents complain. I CAN'T WIN

**.-.-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynnette Carter, Mark Carter, Poppy North, Hannah Snow, Philip North, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Ash Redfern, James Rasmussen, David Blackburn, Eric Ross and other 2387120487012348723487 people like this.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Poppy North**_

My mum's so old fashioned! She thinks LOL means "lots of love", one day she sent me a text saying "Grandmas died LOL"

_**David Blackburn**_

I really don't want to laugh, but that is hilarious! hahahaha

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Poppy! My dad is even worst! LOL

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mark Carter likes this .-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Mark Carter**_

When he joined Facebook he was like "Hey guys! I have Facebook now!" and Mary-Lynnette was like…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

I was?

_**Mark Carter**_

Fine… I was…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

The conversation was something like…

Dad: "Hey kids! I have Facebook!"

Mark: WTF?

Dad: what does WTF means?

Mark: Welcome… to… Facebook?

LOL

**-.-.-.-.-. Jez Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Raksha Keller, Ash Redfern, Mark Carter, James Rasmussen, Morgead Blackthorn, Poppy North, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Blaise Harman, and other 349820948 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

That was funny love, but not as good as I hoped it to be ;)

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

What?

_**Ash Redfern**_

I think I could have been funnier…

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Fine then!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Is she upset?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Well done Sherlock's!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

No ash! I am not upset!

_**Ash Redfern**_

You see! she is fine! :D

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

You know what… do what you want…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Mare?

_**Blaise Harman**_

You are an IDIOT! Let me teach something…

_**Ash Redfern**_

What exactly?

_**Blaise Harman**_

Women English ;)

Yes= No

No= yes

Maybe =No

We need = I want

I am sorry = you'll be sorry

We need to talk = you are in trouble

Of course. Go ahead! = you better not.

Do what you want = you'll pay for this later

I'm not upset = Of course I'm upset you moron!

**-.-.-.-.-. Jez Redfern, Poppy North, Thea Harman, Gillian Lenox, Raksha Keller, Hannah Snow, Maggie Neely, Rashel Jordan, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, and other 2376129387469237 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

Shit!

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, John Quinn, James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Eric Ross, Philip North, Mark Carter, Delos Redfern, Galen Drache, and other 23412374 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.**

Blaise Harman just joined the group._ "__Relationship Status:"Single" "Married" "Divorced" "Complicated"... Hey Facebook, can we get an option that says "Fuck Relationships"?__"_

_**Thea Harman.**_

Blaise! hahahahah

_**Blaise Harman**_

It's true though!

_Blaise likes 90210, Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars, Glee, and Jersey Shore._

_**James Rasmussen**_

No way Blaise! Jersey Shore? Gossip Girl? 90210? Really?

_**Poppy North**_

When that show came out I wrote this…

"Dear Willy Wonka,

One of your Oompa Loompas have escaped. If you are looking for her, she is on Jersey Shore.

Sincerely

Me :D"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, Galen Drache, John Quinn, Nilsson, Raksha Keller and other 2372 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Thierry Descouedres.**_

I really don't see the point of that show. What do they do?

_**Galen Drache**_

Ask Ash about it ;)

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey! I only watch it because my sisters do!

_**Delos Redfern**_

I don't understand it, it's that just me?

_**Raksha Keller**_

No Delos, not this time

Blaise Harman likes "_yes, i have boobs, no you can't touch them, yes they are very big, no you can't touch them, yes my butt looks good in these pants, but yet again no you cant touch it  
guy-*touches*  
girl- *flips guy over 20 feet in the air and bashes his face in whne he hits the floor*  
you had your fair warning, now dont touch  
guy*touches again*  
like if u know a guy who would do this.__"_

_**Jez Redfern**_

OMG! Morgead! Ash! She is talking about you two! :D

**-.-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this -.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Now! what you think if you press that gorgeous and sexy Review Button? ;)**

**You know you want to ;)**

**xoxo**

**-Sweet. Night ;)**


	16. Timmy's Facebook

_Hello guys! _

_Thank you so much for all the Happy Birthday reviews! lol _

_And am I the only one thinking that this world is suddenly insane? There is so many people apologizing! It's insane!_

_LOL_

_Anyways... I tried to do this chapter funny... but since I am not in my greatest mood for someone's fault (I know you are reading this) I don't know if I managed to do it properly!_

_So please let me know at the end ;)_

_Disclamer: anything you recognise I don't own._

_Btw... in my school I got elected as the "Facebook addicted" lol coincidence? hahahahahah I don't think so! lol_

* * *

**Name**: Timmy

**Age**: 4?

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:

**Timmy: **single

_**Family: Rashel Jordan (sister)? (Best friend )**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Rashel Jordan**_

What happened?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

I need to know the truth Timmy otherwise I can't intervene

_**Hannah Snow**_

Timmy it will be alright… Just tell us what happened?

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter **_

Timmy, if you don't tell them, then they can't help you

_**Timmy**_

My lord! What happened was that my teacher pointed at me with a ruler and said to the whole class "At the end of this ruler is an idiot!" and when the whole class laughed at me I looked at him and replied "Which end sir?"

**-.-.-.-.- Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Blaise Harman, Raksha Keller and other 1273194123 people like this -.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

I have to admit that was funny

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Your teacher said that your behavior was awfully bad Timmy, what else?

_**Timmy**_

Maybe he was talking about the fact that yesterday he told the class…

Teacher: Can you see God?

Class: No

Teacher: can you touch God?

Class: no

Teacher: then there is not a God!

Me: Sir, can you see your brain?

Teacher: errr…no

Me: can you touch your brain?

Teacher: O.o no…

Me: Oh, ok… so you have no brain?

**-.-.-.-. David Blackburn, Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Delos Redfern, James Rasmussen, Blaise Harman, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Mary- Lynnette Carter, Mark Carter, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, and other 3423045203 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Gillian Lennox**_

Your teacher is a bully!

_**David Blackburn**_

My teacher is even worst…

_**Eric Ross**_

I know man! not kidding! He is insane!

_**Maggie Neely**_

Why? What did he do?

_**David Blackburn**_

every time I walk with a jacket on he goes like

"Take that jacket off NOW! They are against school rules"

Me: OMG, I am so sorry! Is anyone hurt? No? ok… I'll just slowly remove this extremely hazardous jacket… off my torso… and slowly freeze to death… but hold on! Sir…why are you wearing a jacket?

Teacher: because it's cold an-

Me: EVERYBODY GET DOWN! SHE'S GOT A JACKET!

_**Eric Ross**_

Then the whole class gets down and screams in fear…

_**John Quinn**_

HAHAHAHAH that was brilliant!

_**Eric Ross**_

And he does that every week… no joke man!

**-.-.-.-. Morgead Blackthorn likes this .-.-.-.-.-.**

Gillian Lennox

You know what is horrible! When you are in your bed and it's 6am. And then you close your eyes for 5 minutes and it's 7:45. When you are in school, it's 1:30, you close your eyes for 5 minutes and it's still 1:30!

**-.-.-.-.- Ash Redfern likes this -.-.-.-.-.**

_**Ash Redfern**_

You see Mare! I am not the only one!

_**Maggie Neely**_

What I really hate is when your teachers are sexist

**.-.-.-.-. Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Hannah Snow, Rashel Jordan, Mary- Lynnette Carter, Raksha Keller, Gillian Lennox, Jez Redfern and other 328476239847 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Poppy North **_

One day in class, my English teacher wrote on the board "A woman without her man is nothing". He told the class to put correct punctuation marks in the sentence. So first, this guy from my class came up to the board and wrote "A woman without her man, is nothing".

_**Hannah Snow**_

This is way Facebook needs a dislike button

_**James Rasmussen**_

True… But then Poppy came up to the board and wrote "A woman, without her, man is nothing"

**-.-.-.-. Jez Redfern, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely and other 238712947 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Well… My math teacher yelled at me today!

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Morgead… what did you do now?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

He asked me "what is 3 x 2

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

And what did you answer?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

-.- Thanks… I'm not stupid… I answered 6

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

Well… That's right!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Exactly… so then he asked me what is 2 x 3

_**Raksha Keller**_

WTF is the difference?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

That's what I said…!  
_**Jez Redfern**_

**mental slap***

_**Galen Drache **_

My teachers can be annoying, but they do agree with them in some stuffs….

_**Timmy**_

Really? Like what?

_**Galen Drache **_

Well, for example, the fact that kids now days are growing up too fast

**-.-.-.- Mary- Lynnette Carter, Thierry Descouedres and John Quinn like this -.-.-.-.**

_**Timmy**_

That's not true!

_**Eric Ross**_

Actually it is… One day my sister walked in my room, she had one pillow tied to her front and one to her back, so I asked her "What on earth are you doing?" and she replied "This pillow on my back, is to protect me, form the friends that will stab me. And the back one, that's for the boys that will break my heart" she was 6 when she said this.

_**Thea Harman**_

Well… she has always been like that Eric…

_**Maggie Neely**_

I hate when little kids have a phone! I don't get it! It's like "Who are you gonna call?... Barney?

_**Poppy North**_

LOL

_**Mary –Lynnette Carter**_

I know! The other day I went to the park with Poppy and we saw this little girl with an iPhone, Nintendo DC and a big bag for her laptop! When I was her age… I had a jump rope!

_**Maggie Neely**_

I didn't even know what an iPhone was for!

_**Delos Redfern**_

I don't even know what it is yet…

_**Timmy**_

I have an iPhone! And a Mac! And a Nintendo wii and DC!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Well I don't think you should have one… You should stick with things for your age Timmy

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

I agree… Timmy, could you please leave your stuffs in my office… I think I found the root of your bad behavior…

_**Timmy**_

WHAT?

* * *

_LOL sorry if someone doesn't agree! hahahahahha_

_Anyways... Let's click the sexy button! and leave a review! :D_

_Thank you!_

_xoxox_

_Sweet. Night_


	17. James' Facebook

_Before any of you murder me, I will say that in my defence I have a lot to do in school and my exams are coming and I'm getting ready for them..._

_But I did this quick chapter because I felt in the mood of doing it :P_

_LOL anyway...this chapter is for my little friend Julie... cos she laughed really hard when I read it to her (she is 5 ^^)_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Name** : James Rasmussen

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:90124820394852308

**James Rasmussen** isin a relationship with _**Poppy North**_

_**Family: Jez Redfern (cousin), Ash Redfern (cousin), Delos Redfern (cousin), Thea Harman (cousin), Blaise Harman (cousin)**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Hey, want some updog?

_**James Rasmussen**_

What is that?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What is what?

_**James Rasmussen**_

Updog?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What about it?

_**James Rasmussen**_

What is it?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

What is what?

_**James Rasmussen**_

WHAT IS UPDOG?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Not much man…what about you? ;)

**.-.-.-.-. Jez Redfern, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Eric Ross, David Blackburn, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lenox, Kestrel Redfern, Mark Carter, Philip North and other 723476 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Poppy North**_

BORING!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Come on Poppy! I bet you anything that you laughed at it ;)

_**Poppy North**_

No I didn't!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Liar!

_**Poppy North**_  
I'm a liar because I won't tell you everything. I'm stupid because sometimes I'm wrong. I'm ugly because sometimes my face isn't perfect. I'm a pushover because I like making people happy. I'm a loser because I'm not friends with your group. I'm fake because I'm too nice. I'm weird because I'm not like you. I'm fat because I eat when I'm hungry. I'm clingy because I don't like to be sorry for being myself. actually im not sorry at all

_**James Rasmussen**_

Morgead, she just beat you ;) hahahahahaha

**-.-.-.-. Poppy North, Hannah Snow, Rowan Redfern, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Thierry Descouedres, Galen Drache and other 723697163497 people like this -.-.-.-.-.**

_**David Blackburn**_

Guess what?

_**James Rasmussen**_

What?

_**David Blackburn**_

Did you know that 69% of people can find something sexual in Everything?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hahahahahah…. 69 ;) hahahahahhaha

**.-.-. Morgead Blackthorn, John Quinn, Jez Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Raksha Keller and other 872349716497463 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Thierry Descouedres **_

So mature Ash… so mature…

_**Poppy North**_  
Reasons to have a guy best friend:  
Guys don't start rumors for no apparent reason  
They won't tell anyone your secrets  
They don't pms and randomly act super rude  
They don't try to steal the guy you like  
They aren't two faced  
They stick up for you no matter what  
They'll give you their sweatshirt when your cold  
They'll carry you when you get hurt  
And they might even fall in love with you

**-.-.-. James Rasmussen like this -.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

You are too touchy Jamie…. ;)

_**James Rasmussen**_

And you are really annoying Morgy ;)

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Want to hear something really really extremely sort of random?

_**James Rasmussen**_

More than already is? Sure, why not?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I like turtles :D

_**Thea Harman**_

Hahahahhaha mee too! High five!

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_**  
**I love how,  
in scary movies,  
the person yells out,  
"Hello?"  
As if the bad guy  
is gonna be like,  
"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!  
Want a sandwich?"

_**Ash Redfern**_

May I have one?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Me too! But with extra cheese!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Mare! My best adorable and beautiful friend, can I have one too?

_**Mary – Lynnette Carter**_

O.o what is this?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Yeah people! Get your own sandwich!

_**John Quinn**_

Come on man! I'm your best friend!

_**Blaise Harman**_  
When I die, friends will go to my funeral, good friends will cry at my funeral, but my best friend will change my facebook status to "Chilin' with Jesus" ;D hahahahaha LOL

_**Thea Harman**_

I will! LOL

_**Mary- Lynnette Carter**_

LOL, I just saw this group in Facebook, and I don't know why it reminded me of Ash… ahahahhaha  
"yes, i have boobs, no you can't touch them, yes they are very big, no you can't touch them, yes my butt looks good in these pants, but yet again no you can't touch it  
guy-*touches*  
girl- *flips guy over 20 feet in the air and bashes his face in when he hits the floor*  
you had your fair warning, now don't touch  
guy*touches again*  
like if u know a guy who would do this."

**-.-.-.-.- Rashel Jordan, Kestrel Redfern, Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Hannah Snow, Timmy, Blaise Harman, Gillian Lennox, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, Eric Ross, David Blackburn and other people like this .-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ash Redfern**_

HEY! -.-

**James Rasmussen** **likes the link**  
_During the summer, I like to go to the beach and make sand castles out of cement. Then I sit back and wait for all the little kids to try and kick them over..._

_**Poppy North**_

Not funny Jamie -.-

_**John Quinn**_

I think it is!

_**Poppy North**_

No! it is not! -.- **furious face***

_**John Quinn**_

Jesus! Woman! Are you in your period or something Poppy?

_**James Rasmussen**_

If I were you, I would run for my life because that is the last thing you can tell a woman for her to have a reason to beat you up. RUN!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Quinn… you are dead

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

How many flowers should I order for your funeral?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Dead man

_**Raksha Keller**_

Can I help you Poppy?

**.-. Poppy North likes this .-.-.-.-**

_**Eric Ross**_

I never got it. Periods are not THAT bad.

**.-.-.-. Morgead Blackthorn, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Delos Redfern, David Blackburn, Mark Carter, Nilsson, and other o984309328409384753248720398 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Maggie Neely**_

__YOUR PERIOD.  
The Negatives  
- Say bye bye to wearing white bottoms this week  
-You want to claw everybodies face off CRAAMMPSS!  
-You cry over everything that goes wrong  
-Back pain  
-Your face breaks out  
-Cravings for random food that aren't in your house  
-Your jeans won't zip  
-Tampons take over your purse  
The positives  
-You're not pregnant !

**-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynnette Carter, Poppy North, Hannah Snow, Gillian Lenox, Rashel Jordan, Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Raksha Keller, Jez Redfern, and other '§1947§' like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**James Rasmussen**_

Point taken

_**David Blackburn**_

Want to hear a joke?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Oh boy…

_**David Blackburn**_  
A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: "That's the ugliest baby that I've ever seen. Ugh!" The woman goes to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a man next to her: "The driver just insulted me!"  
The man says: "You go right up there and tell him off - go ahead, I'll hold your monkey for you."

**James Rasmussen likes the link **Not laughing at a joke because you don't like the person who told it.

_**David Blackburn**_

HEY! -.-

_**James Rasmussen**_

You know what, I'm bored. Poppy! I do you have my CD's?

_**Ash Redfern**_

No she doesn't. I sold them in eBay ;)

_**James Rasmussen**_

WHAT? O.o

* * *

_Sorry! I know... random..._

_LOL_

_Anyway.. hope you liked it! so pleasee review!_

_and tell me which like or comment you liked the best ;D _

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


	18. David's Facebook!

_Hey guys! yeah, I know... I haven't been writing... I know..I know... But good news! my final exams are finally over! (though results were nt tht good :/) but they are over! so I'll be updating soon! :D_

_Now, this chapter is for my Facebook Friends ;D lol.. I love you all guys! i always have sooo much fun with all of you! :D xxxx_

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own... **

* * *

**Name** : David Blackburn

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:834750283

**James Rasmussen** is in a relationship with _**Gillian Lenox**_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Gillian Lenox**_

You need to stop this David

_**David Blackburn **_

I can't! It's like a disease : /

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I know, but it's for your own good.

_**David Blackburn **_

I can't, sorry. Why don't YOU do it? :)

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Because I am not obsess with it!

_**David Blackburn **_

I am not obsess Gillian! I just need to handle it better.

_**Gillian Lenox**_

David! Accepted! I get everyday at least 59 notifications saying "David likes your picture, David likes your status, David likes your comment, David likes your relationship status…" YOU ARE OBSESS WITH FACEBOOK!

_**John Quinn**_

The awkward moment when a couple is fighting on Facebook ;)

_**Rashel Jordan**_

The awkward moment when your soulmate start using Facebook groups to look cool ;)

**.-.-.-.-.-. Gillian Lenox, Mary-Lynnette Carte and Jez Redfern like this -.-.-.-.- **

_**John Quinn**_

-.- that's not true at all

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Whatever, so what's wrong Gillian?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

David needs to stop liking pages in Facebook… Really!

**David Blackburn likes the link** Liking a page because it's SOOOO TRUE

_**Gillian Lenox**_

My point….

_**Rashel Jordan**_

I see… well, maybe… THIERRY!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Wut did he do?

_**John Quinn**_

?

_**Hannah Snow**_

What is it? Is he alright?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Don't worry! He is fine… he just poked me on Facebook! -.-

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Sorry, but since Ash and Morgead taught me how to do it, I had to do it. :)

_**Rashel Jordan**_

-.-

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Fine! Now David… Okay, let me break down this for you, but do you remember that before Facebook, you did have a life?

_**David Blackburn**_

I do have a life Thierry, thanks :/

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

I meant a life without FACEBOOK!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Let me try Thierry… Okay, David, just look at it, you do everything by Facebook! You talk to us in Facebook, you ask for favors in Facebook and you poke us in Facebook, and we are right next to you living in the same house. There is no need to do that.

_**Maggie Neely**_

Look at it in this way… the day u die… u won't be able to post in on Facebook because you'll be already gone!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

MAGGIE!

_**David Blackburn**_**  
**When I die, friends will go to my funeral, good friends will cry at my funeral, but my best friend will change my Facebook status to "Chilin' with Jesus"

_**Eric Ross**_

Don't worry man, I'll do it ;)

_**David Blackburn**_

You see! I'm fine!

_**Poppy North**_

Look at this, the perfect man **-.-** the one who has everything sorted by Facebook **-.-**

_**John Quinn**_

A girl's dream! The perfect guy ahahahahahaha

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_  
Everybody thinks that a girls dream is to find the perfect guy... pppfffftttt yeah right, our dream is to eat without getting fat!

**-.-.-.-.- Hannah Snow, Poppy North, Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Jez Redfern, Raksha Keller, Maggie Neely, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Gillian Lenox, and other 08234709874084787228377 people like this -.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Poppy North**_

Talking about perfect guys… Gillian! What were you saying before?

_**Gillian Lennox**_

Oh! Lol right… I was saying that, Leonardo Di Caprio never died in Titanic! The end scene of Titanic is of him going underwater. The beginning scene of Inception is him waking up on a beach.  
It's like a movie within a movie

**.-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, Rashel Jordan, Kestrel Redfern, Jez Redfern, Poppy North, Maggie Neely and other 39084203947 people like this .-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

_**Maggie Neely**_

Dear Food Commercials, Nobody eats in slow motion with their eyes closed...  
Sincerely  
Normal People

_**Ash Redfern**_

I agree! It is so stupid! No offences to humans, but you guys really need to create new commercials ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Something I will never understand is why the hell humans use food to do their math? I swear Math is the only place where I hear someone doing ridiculous things. FOR EXAMPLE, "John has 30 chocolate bars, he eats 23, what does he have now?" DIABETES? MAYBE?

**.-.-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynette Carter, Galen Drache, Mark Carter, Rowan Redfern, Hannah Snow, Maggie Neely, Delos Redfern, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Jez Redfern, Thierry Descouedres, David Blackburn and other 34598630498576034857 people like this -.-.-.-**

_**John Quinn**_

Or when your teacher puts 2x + 5x2 Ã -8 + 21a on the board and tells me, "solve the problem"... I get up, and erase the board, problem solved bitch!

_**James Rasmussen**_

Nah, it's better when teachers say stupid statements and then they feel like hiting their heads against the wall...  
Teacher : whoever answers my next question can go home.  
* one boy throws his bag out the window*  
Teacher : who just threw that?  
Boy : Me! I'm going home now.

**-.-.-. Poppy North likes this .-.-.-..**

_**Poppy North**_

Hahahahahahhaa, I could do that! :D

_**Jez Redfern**_

Talking about school stupidity… I just remember a joke! Can I say it?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Jezebel, your jokes normally include some kind of extremely out of place story which will traumatize some of us, and will make others laugh so badly that they won't be able to breathe anymore. Should I take the risk?

_**Jez Redfern**_

YES! Okay.. soo During one of her daily classes, a teacher trying to teach good manners, asked her students the following question:  
"Michael, if you were on a date having dinner with a nice young lady, how would you tell her that you have to go to the bathroom?  
" Michael said, "Just a minute I have to go pee." The teacher responded by saying, "That would be rude and impolite.  
What about you Sherman, how would you say it?"  
Sherman said, "I am sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."  
"That's better, but it's still not very nice to say the word bathroom at the dinner table.  
And you, little Edward, can you use your brain for once and show us your good manners?"  
"I would say: Darling, may I please be excused for a moment? I have to shake hands with a very dear friend of mine, who I hope to introduce you to after dinner."  
The teacher fainted ...

**.-.-.-.-.- Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Gillian Lenox, Delos Redfern, Raksha Keller, Blaise Harman, and other people like this -.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Hahahahahhahahaha I'm sorry Thierry But I had to tell that joke! Hahahahahahhaa

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

:/ I know you had to.

_**Ash Redfern**_

Can I have a go now?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

-.- I'm watching you so watch out with what you are going to say

_**Ash Redfern**_

Dirty Mind Test: kidsexchange

_**John Quinn**_

Really Ash? Really?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Hahahahahhaha you are sick man

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

ASH REDFERN!

_**Ash Redfern**_  
What? It was just a test! And if you read that as 'kid sex change' then your kinda dirty ;D I actually wrote 'kids exchange'

**.-.-.-.-. Mary-Lynnette Carter, Galen Drache, Thea Harman and Eric Ross like this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Galen Drache**_

Very clever

_**Rowan Redfern**_

I don't want to bother, but I think you are not in the subject anymore. David needs to control himself with Facebook

_**Kestrel Redfern**_

Hahahahahhaha, I swear! He'll be the kind of father that will be like…

"Son: "Dad I have a problem..."  
Dad: "Come with me son." *Sits down in front of the computer* "No matter what it is... Someone will have made a Facebook group about it..."

LOL

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hahahahahahhaa, he will!

_**David Blackburn**_

That is not true! -.- All I do is  
facebook:..  
-Log on  
-Check notifications  
-Poke everyone back  
-Go on homepage  
-Do the "happy birthday" ritual  
-Go back to homepage  
-Change from "Top news" to "Most recent"  
-Have a little scroll down  
-Like a couple of pages  
- bored already...

* * *

_So... What about some reviews guys?_

_;D last time didn't get many..so let's see if this chapter was better... :P_

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet. Night_


	19. Iliana's Facebook

**Hey people! LOOK who is back writing!**

** I'm sorry... I haven't updated in ages! but right now I think I'll have enough time to do it ;D**

**This chapter is for all my Facebook friends again! lol... But a special dedication to (I don't regret anything)... so I hope you laugh like you used to with this chapter... **

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Facebook, or the night World... but one day I will... :D

_note: if you really like Iliana, I'm sorry if you felt like I attacked her too much!_

* * *

**Name** : Iliana Dominick

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:897987165743417

**Iliana Dominick **is _Single_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Raksha Keller**_

Can we talk about it?

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Maybe Lord Thierry should know about this Keller.

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Boss maybe she just needs time.

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Or a psychologist Keller!

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

I can get you both in 2 seconds boss!

_**Raksha Keller**_

NO! guys shut it! Now, Iliana! Don't listen to him!

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Boss, she is not deaf …of course she can listen to him!

_**Raksha Keller**_

-.- Quiet!

_**Galen Drache **_

Iliana talk to me. Are you okay?

_**Iliana Dominick **_

Can you all calm down please? I'm fine…

_**Ash Redfern**_

Then you clearly are not "Okay".

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Wow Ash! I'm surprise! You are starting to understand woman psychology!

**-.-.-.-.- Mary-Lynnette Carter, Thea Harman, Hannah Snow, Maggie Neely, Galen Drache, Thierry Descouedres and other 234502 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

_**Raksha Keller**_

Can you all stop it and shut up! Iliana! Can you please talk to me!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Keller, is everything alright?

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Lady Hannah! What happened was that Timmy told Iliana that she was going to die alone like a granny because Keller here stole Galen away from her. So now my boss is worried that Iliana actually believed it because she's been upset.

_**John Quinn**_

Rashel, I think you little twerp must be punished for this. ;)

**.-.-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn and James Rasmussen like this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

With all my respect Iliana, I don't think you should be making such a big deal of this, especially since It was you the one who gave Galen to Keller.

_**Jez Redfern**_

In simple words… "GET OVER IT!"

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Wow! Bitchy much Jez?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Oh! Thank you Nissa :)

_**Iliana Dominick **_

Dear Boys,  
I'm a typical teenage girl;  
I complain about most things about me (weight, looks, hair, etc.)  
I go out to have fun, and not flirt with guys.  
I get upset over things that shouldn't upset me.  
I can take a joke, but only to a certain extent.  
I don't take pictures of myself half naked.  
I swear, stress, bitch, get moody and annoy people.  
I like a boy that doesn't like me back but I can't get over him.  
I'm sorry that I am not "Perfect" for you. :(

But honestly, I don't care what you think about me...  
Yours sincerely,

_**Delos Redfern**_

Morgead, Iliana just "kicked your ass" with that ;)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern, John Quinn, James Rasmussen, and other 398457098745 people like this .-.-.-.-.-.- **

_**Galen Drache**_

She did ;) hahahahahaha Iliana, are you okay?

_**Iliana Dominick**_

I am fine…

_**Raksha Keller**_

Then What?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Maybe she is just on her period.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Morgead, never, ever in your life say that to a girl… because if she was actually on her period, boy you are dead!

**.-.-.-.-. Hannah Snow, Jez Redfern, Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Poppy North, Rashel Jordan and other 392847502943720984 girls like this .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Iliana Dominick**_

You what Morgead, I consider myself a crayon…I might not be your favorite color, but one day someone is going to need me to complete their picture.

**.-.-.-. ****Winfrith Arlin likes this -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Oh snap!

_**Raksha Keller**_

Damn right! hahahahahahhahahaha

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

True, but at least I have my "crayon" :P

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Morgead now you are being a douche so stop it.

_**Jez Redfern**_

Mare I'm sorry but it's true! She needs to get over the fact that Keller didn't steal Galen from her! She literally gave him to her! So she should deal with it!

_**Iliana Dominick **_

For everybody's information! I am over him! I like some else!

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Does he have a soulmate?

_**Hannah Snow**_

Do we know him?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Did you find your soulmate?

_**Iliana Dominick **_

No he is not my soulmate! Hahahahahaha, and yes! You do know him! ;D

_**Maggie Neely**_

Is he older or younger than you?

_**Iliana Dominick **_

**giggles**

Roses are red, Violets are blue, he is mine and I am his, with that I can tell you that I'm in love my friends!

_**Thea Harman**_

OMG! Iliana! :D I'm so happy for you!

_**Poppy North**_

Who is him?

_**Raksha Keller**_

You are in love and I haven't been told about this?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Who is he?

_**Iliana Dominick **_

Philip North :P sorry Poppy!

_**Poppy North**_

:O eerrr … Iliana…. You are not the only one who is looking at my brother right now…

_**Blaise Harman**_

Roses are red, Violets are blue He's for me and not for you so if by chance you take my place I'll take my fist and smash your face

_**Iliana Dominick **_

O.o

_**Poppy North**_

Yeahhhh….. Blaise is interested on him too…..

_**Iliana Dominick **_

You like him?

_**Poppy North**_

Oh boy….

_**Ash Redfern**_

Hey girls! Wanna hear a good joke?

_**Poppy North**_

Yeah! :D let's listen to Ash's joke!

_**Blaise Harman**_

A problem with that girly?

_**Ash Redfern**_

Okay, so If strippers are now called exotic dancers... Then shouldn't all drug dealers be referred to as exotic pharmacists.? ;)

_**Poppy North**_

Hahahahahahahahahahha come on girls! Laugh! LOL!

_**Iliana Dominick **_

Of course I do have a problem with that! You are always messing around with the guys on the mansion!

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Good try Ash….

**.-.-.-.- Hannah Snow, Maggie Neely, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn and other 872361236913726 people who want to avoid what is coming like this .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Raksha Keller**_

Just keep on saying random comments until they stop!

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Yes Boss!

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Last night Win was extremely drunk Keller!

_**Blaise Harman**_

No I don't! If they have soulmates I keep away! You are the one with the stupid smiles thinking "oh my God! I'm so pretty and innocent!"

_**Raksha Keller**_

SHE WAS?

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

I wasn't THAT drunk Nissa! :/

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Yes you were…. you threw Timmy's hamster shouting "Go Pikachu!"

**.-.-.-.-. Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Rashel Jordan, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lenox, and other 837461983498123762987 friends like this .-..-.-.-.-.-**

_**Iliana Dominick **_

At least I'm not acting like a bitch all over the place!

_**John Quinn**_

Want to hear a funny joke?

_**Poppy North**_

I do! :D

_**John Quinn**_

Martin Luther King: I have a dream...

Leonardo DiCaprio: Oh yeah? I had a dream in a dream in a dream.

Martin Luther King: O.O

**.-..-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lenox, Poppy North like this ..-.-.-.-**

_**Blaise Harman**_

At least everybody knows I'm a bitch baby… and I'm proud to be one! Better than a fake little angel….

_**Nissa**_**Johnson**

Wow! Snap!

_**Winfrith Arlin**_

Boss, shouldn't you stop them soon?

_**Raksha Keller**_

I know… :/

_**Iliana Dominick**_

That is so stupid! I am not fake! I'm real! I don't have any operation at all! You are a little slut then!

_**Blaise Harman**_

OMG! You know what Iliana? There are some people that were dropped as a baby, but you my darling were clearly thrown at a wall!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Want to hear a better joke than Quinn's?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Yes please!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Dear Icebergs,

sorry to hear about Global Warming. Karma is a bitch!

Sincerely

The Titanic :)

**.-..-.-.-.-. Maggie Neely, Gillian Lennox, Mary-Lynnette Carter and other 2346236 friends like this .-.-.-**

_**Iliana Dominick**_

You know what's the difference between you and me Blaise? That I don't regret my past so I can look for my future! The only thing I regret is the time that I wasted with the wrong people.

_**Ash Redfern**_

When I see an argument on Facebook, I sit there refreshing the page while thinking to myself "THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD"

**.-.-.-.-.-John Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn, Delos Redfern, Jez Redfern, and other o83746987469374 people are enjoying this! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Maggie Neely**_

Guys, you are not helping with this :/

_**Blaise Harman**_

Then you have a long way to regret, it must be horrible hating yourself that much! :)

_**Raksha Keller**_

OKAY! THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASSES YOU BETTER STOP IT NOW!

_**Poppy North**_

You know guys; you are here fighting while my brother is actually downstairs alone watching TV…

_**Iliana Dominick appears offline**_

_**Blaise Harman appears offline**_

_**Maggie Neely**_

Poppy, you know your brother is actually out with James, right?

_**Poppy North**_

Of course I do :D but I was starting to have a headache… opsie!

_**Galen Drache**_

Poppy you are indeed an evil Pixie! O.o

_**Poppy North**_

I know! :D

* * *

_so! what do you think?_

_Reviews? I know you want to ;D lol_

_you know you love me _

_xoxo_

_-Sweet. Night_


	20. Morgead's Facebook!

Hey guys! So, today I was like "hm... I haven't updated my story in a while I really should... so I started looking at the chapters to see who was missing and I almost faint when I saw that I haven't done MORGEAD'S FACEBOOK! :O Holy Cow! what is wrong with me?

_First of all... my special thanks to: vamp4ever8, nightworldfanwriter, GreaseMonkey014 ,Sportyno1 , GallagherGirlMacey, XxBloodThornxX, Night Worlder 13, RQRGJM9311, Epic Fail9311, Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, lamia vampress, TheSpiraloftheStairs, Gloo1997, RAWRMeansILoveYou123, pierulestheworld, Lauren B, LoveTheNight, kissedbynight and everybody that read my story! ;D thank you guys! you make me feel special ;D lol _

And my dedication is for:** .x14** ! cos as I told you... I had to steal your idea cos just made laugh! ;D just look in the end! hahahahahahahhahaha gotta try tht one... someday! lol

_**So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to one of the sexiest vampires ever... MORGEAD BLACKTHORN! **_

* * *

**Name** : Morgead Blackthorn

**Age**: 17

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**:7659283492746978

**Morgead Blackthorn**is in a relationship with _**Jez Redfern **_

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Jez Redfern **_

I hate two faced people...its make hard to decide which side to slap first…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Just slap both at the same time :D

_**Jez Redfern**_

That's not really the point idiot -.-

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

My apologies Jezebel -.-

_**Ash Redfern**_

Lovely, share the love guys :/

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

No thanks, we have enough with you and Mary-Lynnette ;)

_**Jez Redfern**_

Snap :P hahahhahahaha

_**Poppy North**_

Morgead I hate you -.-

_**John Quinn**_

Keep sharing the love people

_**Poppy North**_

Quinn -.- shut up… I'm going to tell Hannah about this!

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead -.- what the hell have you done now?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Nothing :)

_**Hannah Snow**_

:/ what did he do Poppy?

_**Poppy North**_

He ruined my innocence!

_**Ash Redfern**_

Were you ever innocent? ;)

_**James Rasmussen**_

Ash, this the awkward moment when you realize that you should shut up now or you'll end up with a black eye

_**Jez Redfern**_

Damn, scary James ;) hahahahahahah

_**Hannah Snow**_

Poppy! What did he do?

_**Poppy North**_

I was in my room, watching a movie with Timmy…

_**Timmy**_

We were watching Shrek -.-

_**Poppy North**_

Yeah! We were watching Shrek when that idiot came to the room and said "That awkward moment when you realize that Donkey and the Dragon had sex" -.-'

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, Blaise Harman, Raksha Keller, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Maggie Neely, and other 48439834879 like this .-.-.-.-.-.-**.

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

Did you realized that all the likes you got in there Poppy, where from all the perverts in the mansion… -.-

**-.-.-.-.- Poppy North, Eric Ross, Galen Drache, James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Rowan Redfern, Jade Redfern, Mark Carter, Gillian Lenox, Iliana Dominick, and other 348720349 people like this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

Hey! Hey! Hey! No one is asking the nerds -.-

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

The awkward moment when an idiot is trying to fight a nerd knowing that he will only get his ass kicked… :P

**-.-.-.-.- Jez Redfern, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Raksha Keller, Blaise Harman, Poppy North, Eric Ross, Galen Drache, James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Rowan Redfern, Jade Redfern, Mark Carter, Gillian Lenox, Iliana Dominick, and other 348720349 people like this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Jezebel! -.- I thought you were on my side!

_**Jez Redfern**_

-.- Sorry Morgy, but Mare has a good point ;) hahahahahhahaha

_**Galen Drache**_

That awkward moment when your own soulmate knows you'll get your ass kick ;)

**.-.-.-.-. Raksha Keller, Mary-Lynnette Carter,** **Poppy North, Eric Ross, Galen Drache, James Rasmussen, Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Rowan Redfern, Jade Redfern, Mark Carter, Gillian Lenox, Iliana Dominick, and other 348720349 people like this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jez Redfern**_

I thought you were one of the nice ones Galen!

_**Galen Drache**_

What can I say? I'm Keller's soulmate ;)

**.-.-.-.-. Raksha Keller likes this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Raksha Keller**_

That awkward moment when everybody thinks your soulmate is a saint… pshh if they only knew… ;)

_**Maggie Neely**_

The awkward moment when you have an awkward moment and it's just awkward...

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Hahahahahahahahaha, nice one Maggie ;D

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

This is all really exciting but I would rather if you all go away -.-

_**Poppy North**_

Yay! I love excitement!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Good for you, now go away!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Sorry guys, but this is a message from Thierry: All the Circle Daybreak members must do an allergy test in order to protect your held. :)

_**Jez Redfern**_

Yes please! Iliana is driving me crazy with her sneezes! :/ I think she is allergic to cats!

_**Raksha Keller!**_

HEY! -.-

_**Iliana Dominick**_

I'm sorry! :/

_**Poppy North**_

One time, I ate a hamburger and then like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger.

_**Jez Redfern**_

Maybe, your red hair dye seeps through your scalp and into your brain.

_**Poppy North**_

I don't dye my hair -.-

_**Iliana Dominick**_

Can that happen?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Yeah! That happened to my sister! :O

_**Iliana Dominick**_

Shit! Thierry! I need help!

_Iliana is off line_

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Jez… you don't have a sister…

_**Jez Redfern**_

I know :) hahahahahahahhaha

**.-.-.-.- Morgead Blackthorn, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lenox and other 3945498723487 people like this .-.-..-.-.-.—**

_**Raksha Keller**_

Jez :/

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ugh, come on Keller! Have some fun?

_**Raksha Keller**_

Yeah! But seriously guys! Stop messing with Iliana or you'll get in trouble -.-

_**Galen Drache**_

We are suppose to be protecting her and you guys keep on bullying her… -.-

_**Hannah Snow**_

Guys Thierry really wants you to stop been mean to Iliana!

_**Timmy**_

And you really wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one…

_**Hannah Snow**_

What is that supposed to mean?

_**Rashel Jordan**_

TIMMY!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Rashel! Tell your little brother to quit being mean to everybody!

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Don't call him little! It's an offensive term!

_**John Quinn**_

Rashel Thierry is calling for us :/

_**Rashel Jordan**_

Timmy you are coming with us -.-

_**Morgead Blackthorn **_

They are really weird…

_**Raksha Keller**_

Look who is talking ;)

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

-.- Believe it or not, I didn't mean it on the wrong way.

_**James Rasmussen**_

Is there a good way?

_**Poppy North **_

Of course there is! That's where I fit! ;)

_**Maggie Neely**_

Normal is boring!

_**Hannah Snow**_

It's true…

_**Jez Redfern**_

That normal is boring?

_**Hannah Snow**_

No, that no one asked me to the prom :(

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

RANDOM!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

Morgead! Be a little more sensitive maybe?

_**Mary-Lynnette Carter**_

It's okay Hannah, it was the same for me :(

_**Raksha Keller**_

Proms are stupid, so never really bothered.

Morgead Blackthorn

I am not going to argue that

**.-.-.-.-.- Jez Redfern and Raksha Keller like this ..-.-.-..-.-**

_**Jez Redfern**_

Ugh I agree! And then you have the bitches asking all over the place "omg! Do I look pretty on this dress?" and you only want to yell at them "NO!"

**.-.-.-.-.-. Raksha Keller likes this .-.-.-.-**

_**Raksha Keller**_

FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Well, it's worst for guys because we can't really tell you that you look fat or whatever on a dress… Girls never take criticism really well…

_**Jez Redfern**_

That's not true! I take criticism really well

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

No, you don't -.-

_**Jez Redfern**_

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

:/ Never mind

_**Maggie Neely**_

Hahahahahahhahahahahahaha! :P

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I love how you guys are so aggressive with each other!

_**Maggie Neely**_

I know right! It's like what makes them…them!

_**Gillian Lenox**_

It's like everybody… none of us is perfect but somehow we manage to keep each other together …

_**Galen Drache**_

Because perfect is boring, it's our flaws that make us beautiful ;)

_**Iliana Dominick**_

Aww! Galen that is so sweet!

_**Raksha Keller**_

Wow Galen… deep ;)

_**Galen Drache**_

Thanks ladies ;)

_.-.-.-.- Morgead Blackthornlikes the link __*Your about to get arrested*__Cop: You're in a lot of trouble!__You: wait. Wait! WAIT.__Cop: WHAT!__You: Can I update my status to "chilling in jail?"__ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

You are in so much trouble -.-

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

If this is about Iliana it wasn't me…it was Jez

_**Jez Redfern**_

Thanks Morgead :/

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

You tried to teach Chinese to Timmy for 80 bucks?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Oh! That...

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Yes! That! :/ you told Timmy you could teach him Chinese in 5 minutes?

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead you don't speak Chinese!

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Exactly my point!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Psh… of course I do!

_**Maggie Neely**_

Say something!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

How do you say "That's not right"?

_**Maggie Neely**_

I dunno

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Sum Ting Wong ;)

**.-.-.-.-. Ash Redfern, John Quinn and Raksha Keller like this .-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jez Redfern**_

**mental slap**

_**Maggie Neely**_

-.-

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

How do you say "Small horse"?

_**Gillian Lenox**_

I'm scared to ask that…

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Tai Ni Po Ni :)

_**Jez Redfern**_

Morgead! That is not even funny! You are an idiot!

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I am not an idiot! Idiot -.- Fa Kin Su Pah!

_**Jez Redfern**_

What the hell is that?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Great! -.-

_**Jez Redfern**_

Idiot -.-

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I am not an idiot you idiot! -.-

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Okay, so that explains the fact that Timmy is furious for losing 80 bucks… now why the hell did I get a call from the shopping center?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

Oh shit!

_**Jez Redfern**_

What the hell did you do now?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

Morgead has been ban from the Shopping center for God knows what! What did you do Morgead?

_**Morgead Blackthorn**_

I… took the "Try me" stickers off of the plush toys and placed them on…the…condom boxes… bye! :D

_**Hannah Snow**_

O.o he what?

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

MORGEAD!

_**Hannah Snow**_

Maybe we should send the shop and the kids a note or something...

_**Thierry Descouedres**_

I don't think there's a section for "I'm sorry you got traumatized" cards :/

* * *

_Sorry if this wasn't long enough..._

_Anyway, you know what to do... but in case you forget how to do it... you firstly press the Review button, secondly you write a review thirdly you send it ;) love you guys!_

_hahahahahahha_

_xxxxx_

_-Sweet. Night_


	21. Hunter's Facebook!

___Hi Everyone! ^.^ I hope you are all good! I apologize for the looong waiting! I now you want to kill me cos of it, but hey! last year of school is freaking hard and full of work to do and I didn't have time to write! and to make things worst... a friend accidentally dropped my laptop and broke the screen so I'll take longer updating... However! My dad saved me this time and let me use his laptop ;) lol_

_So... This chapter is not really funny cos I cos I wanted to keep the characters as similar as possible from the ones we read in the book ;) _

_This chapter is for... "kissedbynight" cos she is always happy to see me writing even if it is a little Facebook message ^.^ lol! also for "lamia vampress" and "TheSpiraloftheStairs" cos they gave me the idea ages ago and I finally decided to write it down! lol, and "Bunpire sapphirerocks" cos I remembered that she asked me a month ago when was I updating this story... lol_

_So what if you leave a review in the end? and tell me who should I do next! :D ;)_

_Enjoyyy! _

_xx_

* * *

**Name: **Hunter Redfern

**Age**: You don't want to know.

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest** **in**: Night World/ Council.

**Family**: Lily Redfern (Daughter), Garnet Redfern (Daughter), Roseclear Harman (Daughter)

**Friends**: 620000

**Say something about you: **

"_You know, I was already worried about you, Quinn. Last summer you let Ash and his sister get away with running out on the enclave. Don't think I didn't notice that. You've getting lax, getting soft. There's too much of that going around lately" _

**Write down what are you thinking:**

_**Hunger Redfern**_

I have not decided yet, but something will be done.

_**Lily Redfern**_

What about Ash and his sisters? They are still missing… and rumors say that they've joined Circle Daybreak.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

This is a great example why Facebook needs a dislike button.

**.-.-.-.-.-. Lily Redfern likes this -.-.-.-.-.**

_**Lily Redfern**_

We really need to do something quickly father. This whole "soulmate" thing is spreading as an infection in our family!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

How many are already gone?

_**Lily Redfern**_

We lost James Rasmussen first, but I am not surprised, that boy had always been… soft.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Another example of why Facebook needs a dislike button!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

A Rasmussen. Not exactly a Redfern directly.

_**Lily Redfern**_

Ash Redfern is gone.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Again. We need a dislike button here!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

That was a real shame.

_**Lily Redfern**_

Quinn is gone.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Do not even talk about that one.

_**Garnet Redfern**_

:/ And you wanted me to marry him after Dove's dead… ha!

_**Hunger Redfern**_

-_- I'm your father Garnet, I brought you to the world, I can take you out…

_**Garnet Redfern**_

O.o

_**Lily Redfern**_

Enough! We also had a problem by losing Jezebel Redfern.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Delos also left.

_**Lily Redfern**_

The witches are annoying us more than usual.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

May I remind you that your mother was a witch? And you have a sister that is also a witch?

_**Garnet Redfern**_

When you say that… do you mean it literally? Or are you suggesting that she was a pain in the ass?

_**Hunger Redfern**_

I knew there was a reason why I always liked Lily better to take care of business.

**.-.-.-.-.- Lily Redfern likes this .-.-.-.-.-**

_**Garnet Redfern**_

Facebook really a dislike button -_-

_**Lily Redfern**_

;) It is not our fault Garnet. Do you remember that time in Halloween when you confused a real witch with a vermin?

_**Garnet Redfern**_

How was I supposed to know they were not real witches!

_**Lily Redfern**_

You moron! It was Halloween!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

So?

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Vermin celebrate Halloween dressing up Garnet.

_**Garnet Redfern**_

And how was I supposed to know that if you have me inside an island as almost a prisoner?

_**Hunger Redfern**_

…

_**Lily Redfern**_

Because you mess everything up!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

Fine! Explain the Halloween thing to me then!

_**Lily Redfern**_

-.- For Vermin, Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it.

_**Garnet Redfern**_

O.o

_**Lily Redfern**_

You see! You cannot even deal with vermin stupidity!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

Hey! -_-

_**Lily Redfern**_

Deal with it…

_**Garnet Redfern**_

Shut up!

_**Lily Redfern**_

Bite me!

_**Hunger Redfern**_

QUIET!

_**Lily Redfern**_

...

_**Garnet Redfern**_

...

_**Hunger Redfern**_

How old are both of you? You act as if you were 5 years old again!

_**Lily Redfern**_

I was always the smartest one, right dad? ;)

_**Garnet Redfern**_

-_- Bull…

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Language! -_-

_**Lily Redfern**_

I was anyways!

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Lily! :/

_**Lily Redfern**_

Come on! When we were 11 the retard asked me how to spell "Orange"!

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Why had to be Quinn the one leaving and couldn't be one of you…?

_**Lily Redfern**_

_**Garnet Redfern**_

-_- He is not even your son.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

But he was like a son, too sad he has gone to the other side now.

_**Garnet Redfern**_

.

_**Hunger Redfern**_

What's so funny?

_**Lily Redfern**_

Oh lord, just please listen to whatever she's about to say and then please mental slap yourself.

_**Garnet Redfern**_

You said he mover "to the other side"… get it? "The other side…" hahahahahahaha

_**Hunger Redfern**_

O.o You have a lot of free time in the island Garnet, why don't you grab a book and start using your time wisely?

_**Garnet Redfern**_

:( that is so mean…

_**Lily Redfern**_

But true…

_**Garnet Redfern**_

-_- I always liked Dove better…

_**Lily Redfern**_

Snap! -_-

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Garnet that's enough!

_**Garnet Redfern**_

But she is so mean! If only you knew how mean she really is... You'd know that I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right? Yeah! Two years ago she told me hoops earrings were "her" thing and I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. And then for Hannukah my daughter got me this pair of really expensive white gold hoops and I had to pretend like I didn't even like them and... it was so sad. I never told anybody that because I am such a good sister!

_**Lily Redfern**_

O.o sometimes I wonder if you need a psychologist…

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Or a therapist…

_**Lily Redfern**_

Agreed…

_**Garnet Redfern**_

I can read both of you -_-

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Garnet you cannot hate your sister…

_**Garnet Redfern**_

She's a life ruiner dad! She ruins people's lives!

_**Lily Redfern**_

;) is a family thing…

**-.-.-.-. Hunter Redfern likes this -.-.-.-**

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Speaking of family… We have to meet Maya soon.

_**Lily Redfern**_

What for?

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Take over the Night World of course, the vampire's era is raising and we need to be strong.

_**Lily Redfern**_

Vermin will be out slaves and we will rule as anyone else has done it before!

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Midnight Circle witches are already working on the subject.

_**Lily Redfern**_

How?

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Earthquakes devastating populations, heat in other places increasing and bringing illnesses, the cold in other areas is killing their food sources as long as their lives, mysterious storms bringing down airplanes, animals going wild, kids killing each other, this world is madness and now it's our turn to take over everything!

_**Lily Redfern**_

Everything is almost ready…

_**Hunger Redfern**_

Give it a year… by 2012 things will be more than ready and the Night World will take over all those inferior.

_**Lily Redfern**_

Maya said December 2012… will be the end of the Day World and the start of the Night World.

* * *

_Soooo? I know it was not as funny as the other ones or not as good... but hey... I haven't updated it in ages... I need to get the style back lol_

_Anyways... Review! and remember to mention who should I do next! ;D_

_You know you want to! _

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


End file.
